Chamas negras e o abismo
by WinxBloom103
Summary: sequencia de " Como o amor começou" : Faz um ano desde que Bloom veio para Alfea aqui ela formou o Club das Winx seis amigas que combatem o mal , depois das Trix e Lord Darkar e se veio um novo mal a ser combatido que mudaria a vida das meninas e principalmente a vida de Bloom o que irá acontecer?
1. Capítulo 1: Mistério e amor passado

**Essa é uma sequencia da ** **história " Como o amor começou" para seu melhor entendimento leia primeiro " Como o amor começou "**

Eu estava em um lugar escuro não via ou ouvia nada , só consegui ouvir a minha voz dizendo " tem alguém ai ? onde estou " eu me virava e olhava mais só via escuridão , me virei de novo e nada mais não estava com medo , até uma luz veio de trás de mim e cada vez ficava mais forte me virei e vi Dafine minha irmã mais velha

" Dafine ... o que foi ?o que aconteceu? " eu olhei a expressão dela , mesmo não conhecendo tão bem Dafine ( bom a um ano ) , dava para ver que algo a preocupava

" Bloom ... eu sinto que haverá mais um desafio para você e suas amigas e... principalmente para você "

" o que ?" Dafine estava começando a me assustar

" cuidado minha irmã , não vá para o caminho das trevas " Dafine começou a brilhar o brilho dela cobriu toda a escuridão de onde estávamos , fechei meus olhos

" que desafio ? que trevas ? Dafine?" eu gritava mais ela não me respondia , uns segundos depois não via mais luz ou escuridão abri meus olhos e vi meu quarto em Alfea vi Flora com uma mala em cima de sua cama

" bom dia ! o que foi ? algum pesadelo ?" Flora sentou- se ao meu lado na cama e esperava minha resposta coloquei minhas mãos na cabeça tentando lembrar os fatos .

" Flora eu ... estava sonhando com Dafine ela ... me falou de um desafio para todas nos e principalmente para mim , falou... para eu não ir para o caminho das trevas "

" o que será que quer dizer isso ?"

" eu não sei Dafine não teve tempo de me dizer" eu coloquei os cobertores longe de mim

" bom , melhor ir arrumar suas malas , e pensar nisso depois " Flora se levantou da minha cama e voltou para arrumar sua mala

" malas ..." eu comecei quando veio a minha mente " as férias " eu me levantei da minha cama e peguei Kiko da cestinha que eu fiz para ele dormir e caminhei até Flora

" ai ... eu preciso de mais malas " eu havia ouvido alguém dizer ou melhor...gritar era Stella

Fui até o quarto de Stella e vi toneladas de roupas e sapatos em cima da sua cama , agora eu entendi o que ela quis dizer com 'eu preciso de mais malas '

" nossa Stella quanta coisa , não lembro de você vir com todas essas coisas esse ano " peguei um salto fino rosa que ela comprou quando fomos comer em Magix

" é , sabe eu não posso ver uma liquidação que eu vou e compro " Stella subiu em cima da mala e conseguiu fechar

" é da pra ver " coloquei o salto na cama dela

" então já vez suas malas ?'' Stella saiu de cima da mala e ficou de pé na minha frente

" não acabei de acordar , e Musa , Tecna e Aisha ?"

" elas estão tomando café já arrumaram as malas " Stella continuou colocando roupas na mala

" bom melhor ir arrumar as malas " fui para meu quarto peguei minhas malas e comecei a colocar as minhas coisas

Um tempo depois...

"vamos logo para tomar café mais sem que nos vejam" Stella disse eu ela e Flora estávamos atrasadas para o café , e Griselda iria brigar, então fomos andando devagar e agachadas até que encontramos as meninas e sentamos lá , sem Griselda nos ver ! isso é o que eu chamo de sorte .

"finalmente pensamos que vocês não viriam " Musa disse

"é mais chegamos " Flora respondeu , ela pegou uma torrada com geleia e deu uma mordida

Stella e Flora já começaram a comer , mais eu olhava para a comida e não sentia fome, não parava de pensar no que Dafine disse

" o que foi Bloom ? algum problema ?" Tecna me perguntou

" eu sonhei com Dafine e ela me disse de um desafio para nos e principalmente para mim, só que ela não falou o que era" coloquei as mãos em cima da mesa e apoiei minha cabeça .

" seja o que for esse desafio , nos vamos vencer ! somos ou não somos as winx?" Aisha disse

" é tem razão Aisha é melhor parar de me preocupar por agora, mas então gente ... planos para as férias?" Eu perguntei

"´bom eu vou para Solaria , ver ... meus pais e tentar fazer eles ficarem um pouco mais próximos , sabem é um sonho meu que eles voltem , e que voltássemos a ser uma família bem unida " Stella disse , a voz um pouco mais baixa mais calma

" eu vou para Zenif , vou entrar e fazer um curso para ficar mais atenta , com as novas tecnologias " Tecna disse

" Tecna mal saímos da escola quer ir em outra ?" Stella disse olhando para Tecna

" um pouco de estudo nas férias é sempre bom Stella" Tecna respondeu e deu um gole no seu café

" bem eu vou Linfea ficar com minha família ,e dar uns passeios pelo meu mundo e ver as novas espécies de plantas , que devem ter crescido em quanto estive em Alfea " Flora disse

" eu vou para meu planeta e praticar um pouco de exercício e ver se encontro algum tipo de ação por lá , e ... ver como meus pais estão eles pareciam um pouco preocupados a ultima vez que falaram comigo , espero que não tenha acontecido nada " Aisha disse , ela tinha tanta energia ela iria ser a que mais aproveitaria as férias , pensei

" e você Musa ?" eu perguntei ela permaneceu quieta por um tempo e com um olhar um pouco triste

" bem... eu vou para Melody ficar um pouco com meu pai , sabe acho que agora ele vai me compreender mais sobre cantar e ser igual minha mãe... e você Bloom?" Musa disse puxando um sorriso

" bom eu vou voltar para Gardenia , mas antes preciso falar com Sky , nos tivemos uma briguinha " eu estava namorando Sky já faz quase um ano, mas ainda não conseguia sentir uma coisa tão forte por ele como sentia por Thomas, Thomas não me procurou mais então segui minha vida como qualquer pessoa faria.

" bom melhor irmos agora Bloom " Musa disse , olhei em volta e vi que todos já estavam saindo e eu era a única sentada , me levantei e fui até as meninas com um sorriso

Cada uma foi para seu quarto e pegou suas malas , fomos andando até lá fora lá tivemos um abraço em grupo em nos despedimos

Eu peguei um ônibus e fui até a sorveteria em Magix no caminho só pensava em Dafine no que disse, o que vira pela frente ? Cheguei na sorveteria e Sky já estava lá , ele se levantou e foi até mim com um sorriso

" oi Bloom , a algo errado?'' Sky me abraçou e me olhou , ele viu que havia algo errado

" bem ...sim , eu tive um sonho , sonhei com Dafine no sonho Dafine me disse que eu e as meninas ,tínhamos que passar por um desafio e principalmente eu " nos sentamos e olhei para o lado

" bem Bloom , todos temos que passar por desafios e vencer " nesse momento chegou um garçom e trouxe dois sandeis Sky avia pedido o meu favorito mas nem mesmo, meu sorvete favorito me alegrava naquele momento

" eu sei mas Sky não foi só isso , Dafine disse ...para eu não ir para o caminho das trevas " eu peguei a colher que estava no sorvete e comecei a balançar , estava preocupada

" caminho das trevas você " Sky olhou para mim de um jeito estranho , a ultima vez que ele me olhou assim , foi quando as Trix me fizeram pensar que eu era uma bruxa

" Bloom , me escuta você nunca ira para o caminho das trevas esqueça isso " Sky tentou me acalmar " bom vamos falar de nós agora "

" sim , eu também vim aqui por isso " eu disse

" então você se lembra o motivo da briga não é ?"

" sim , brigamos simplesmente porque você encontrou o anel que meu ex –namorado me deu na minha caixinha de joias " era só um anel ! tudo bem que era do meu ex , mais estava guardado eu nem si quer o uso!

" isso , você vai se livrar dele ?"

Eu sinceramente não queria , mas Thomas esse ano que passou , Thomas nem se quer me procurou , falava com Andy e Roxy e ele até agora não deu as caras , então entendi que ... ele não me amava mais .

"tudo bem , jogarei ele no meio da floresta quando voltarmos " eu estava com ele na bolsa porque sabia que Sky queria que eu jogasse ele fora

"na floresta ? por que não agora tem um lixo bem atrás de você ?"

" Sky eu vou jogar esse anel fora ,na floresta quando voltarmos eu já disse " Sky estava começando a me irritar , ele por sorte viu então parou de falar do anel

" tudo bem ... pra onde você vai nas férias ?"

"eu vou voltar para Gardenia , vou passar as férias lá , e você o que vai fazer ?" estava com saudade dos meus amigos faz quase um ano que não os vejo

" bem eu vou ficar em Eraclyon nas férias em treinamento para ser o próximo rei "

" bom então talvez quando voltar vou ter que te chamar de majestade é " nos demos risada

Enquanto estávamos dando risada o celular de Sky apitou , ele o pegou e pela cara dele nossa encontro já estava quase no final

" Bloom tenho que ir ,prometi para meus pais que chegaria sedo em casa , mas eu te levo de volta para Alfea " nos levantamos e fomos em direção a sua moto voadora , colocamos o capacete e fomos em direção a Alfea

Eu olhava a paisagem , tinha me acostumado tanto com Magix , Alfea , até na floresta com seus mistérios , me lembrava das aventuras que tínhamos eu as meninas os garotos , até que Sky passou perto do grande lago que fica a poucos metros da escola

" Sky pode parar aqui " Sky parou a moto , eu peguei minha bolsa e tirei o anel de dentro e olhei pela ultima vez , depois joguei ele e virei o rosto , naquele momento me senti um pouco triste aquele anel , teve um grande significado para mim um dia

" Bloom, um dia te darei um anel melhor que esse " Sky ligou a moto e continuamos nosso caminho para Alfea

" Sky você sabe que para mim não importa o preço e sim o significado " eu respondi um pouco com raiva

"bom chegamos " Sky parou a moto e me deixou em frente a escola , desci da moto e fiquei de frente para ele

" até depois das férias Bloom... ou quem sabe até antes "

" até algum dia é melhor " dei um sorriso , e Sky deu um beijo de leve em meus lábios e foi embora para Fonte Rubra

Subi para meu quarto e peguei minhas malas e Kiko , quanto estávamos prestes a dar um passo para fora de Alfea começou a chover, o céu estava escuro e trovejava muito , era como se algo de ruim tivesse acontecido naquele mesmo momento

Eu murmurei um feitiço e apareceu um guarda chuva azul

" vamos Kiko " quando já estava fora de Alfea olhei de volta e criei um portal para Gardenia , eu entrei , poucos segundos depois estava na frente de casa , estava um dia lindo diferente de Magix

" Bloom você está doente por acaso não tá vendo o sol e o calor que tá fazendo aqui " me virei e vi Mitizi , fechei meu guarda chuva , Mitizi não mudou nada nesse ano !

" olha você sumiu , me disseram que você foi para uma escola, fora do pais , mais pelo visto não aguentou ficar mais lá "

" você está enganada Mitizi eu estou de férias e voltei para ficar um mês " eu respondi já estava começando a ficar com raiva da Mitizi ( pra varear )

" a é eu não acredito "

" bom se você não acredita problema seu " me virei, abri a porta de casa e entrei

" Kiko está é nossa casa " coloquei kiko no chão e ele foi pulando por todos os lugares

" um ano passou e Mitizi não mudou nada , mais eu sim mudei ...eu cresci mais " eu pensava naquela chuva que caiu quando estávamos saindo de Alfea , aquela chuva parecia problemas

"bom melhor tentar relaxar um pouco " me sentei no sofá e fechei meus olhos tentando relaxar

**Bom esse foi o capitulo 1 , espero que tenham gostado !**


	2. Capítulo 2: A aventura começa

No outro dia sai e fui andando pelo bairro que não vejo a quase um ano , tudo parecia igual , mas sentia como se algo não estivesse igual , por onde eu olhava via pessoas rindo felizes , já eu não sei por que eu estou com um sentimento diferente desde aquela chuva

" acho que sei como me alegrar um pouco " eu andei e fui até a casa de Roxy , eu precisava falar com ela

Chegando lá , toquei a campainha e , uma garota abriu era Roxy , ela parecia igual mais com um sorriso e um brilho maior nos olhos que eu nunca havia visto , nos abraçamos como se fazia mais de um ano que não nos vemos .

" Bloom , que surpresa , como vai ?" eu entrei e me dirigi para a sala , enquanto isso ela fechou a porta

" Roxy estava com tanta saudade , você parece bem melhor do que na ultima vez que nos vimos, vai me conta alguma novidade?" me sentei no sofá e Roxy sentou se do meu lado

" bem... eu estou namorando com o Andy " Roxy deu um sorriso , dava para se ver que estava muito feliz com seu namorado

" parabéns , eu sabia , vocês formam um casal lindo " eu a abracei e ela me abraçou de volta

" mas me diz ... e você e seu príncipe encantado , como estão?" Roxy e eu nos separamos

" bom, Sky é um ótimo namorado ele , gosta muito de mim e eu dele , ... mas ele é meio ciumento sabe , essa semana íamos sair e eu , esqueci de pegar minha pulseira , então subimos no meu quarto , e quando eu peguei minha caixinha de joias caiu tudo de dentro... inclusive o anel que Thomas me deu "

" deixa eu adivinhar , ele pediu para você se livrar do anel " Roxy respondeu e acertou

" sim , ele me pediu para joga-lo em uma lata de lixo atrás de mim mas... não tive coragem aquele anel teve um grande significado para mim... eu não tinha coragem de fazer isso " fechei meus olhos e lembrei da cena

'' então o que você fez?"

" eu fui com Sky para Alfea e joguei o anel perto do lago "

" por que os caras que nos magoam nunca esquecemos... ou paramos de sentir algo " eu disse sentindo um pouco de tristeza e raiva ao mesmo tempo

" é nem me fala... Bloom e ...se Thomas voltasse ?" Quando Roxy me disse isso não sei o por que mais senti um frio enorme na barriga

" eu não sei ... acho que ele não volta mais ... mais se voltasse não sei se voltaria com ele, primeiro ele tinha que me dar uma explicação sobre o sumiço, bom vamos deixar esse assunto pra lá me fala de você e o Andy " tentei manter a postura mas sempre que me falavam dele eu me sentia estranha

"é ... bem Andy me pediu em namoro quase um mês depois que você foi para Alfea , e adivinha ele se tornou músico"

"sério !"

"é ele formou uma banda de rock com mais dois amigos , e ele toca no Bar frut. Music "

" pelo o que eu vejo você esta muito feliz com ele "

" é estou " um segundo depois a campainha tocou , Roxy foi abrir a porta e era Andy , é quando falamos muito da pessoa ela aparece, os dois se abraçaram , me levantei e fui até Andy com um sorriso

" não acredito ! ... Bloom é você ?" Andy e eu nos abraçamos

"sim sou eu em carne e osso , nossa que saudades "

"nem me fale , você sabe que eu e Roxy estamos namorando ?" Andy foi até Roxy e deu um sorriso que fez Roxy corar um pouco

"sim, Roxy me falou , vocês formam um belo casal "

" obrigada !Andy nos íamos em algum lugar hoje ?" Roxy perguntou

" sim , eu tinha que ir ver um produtor musical , e íamos juntos agora "

" bom então é melhor , irem , é sua grande chance Andy , e eu vou ficar um mês de férias outro dia saímos nos três " eu disse

" tudo bem Bloom nos vemos depois " Roxy me abraçou e Andy se juntou no abraço

Depois de um tempo eu sai da casa de Roxy e fui até o parque , fazia muito tempo que eu não ia lá , estava tudo igual , olhava em volta e via crianças brincando , namorados sentados conversando , mas havia um lugar que eu queria olhar , eu andei e fui até o meio do parque ... onde Thomas e eu nos beijamos pela primeira vez , olhei em volta e também estava tudo igual .

Me deitei na grama e fechei os olhos , tentei relaxar um pouco depois de um ano difícil de escola ,quando abri os olhos e virei a cabeça para o lado , eu ... vi Thomas e eu deitados na grama igual naquele dia , apertei os olhos com força e quando os abri não havia nada lá só as flores lilás de antes .

" Thomas por que não consigo te esquecer? E por que sua lembrança esta mais forte agora dentro de mim?" eu disse baixinho , mas fui tirada dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi meu celular tocar , eu peguei ele e vi , era Flora

" oi Flora "

" oi Bloom , tudo bem ?"

"tudo e você ?"

"tudo bem , Bloom eu e as meninas marcamos uma reunião , em Magix agora naquele lugar onde agente saia para comer e você pode vir"

" reunião sobre o que ?"

" bom , vou adiantar um pouco do assunto , Aisha voltou para Andros , mas seus pais pediram para os meus deixarem ela ficar aqui em Linfea, achamos que tem algo errado lá , então nos vamos nos encontrar para Aisha explicar tudo pra gente "

" entendi estou indo pra ai "

Me levantei do chão e olhei em volta para ver se tinha alguém por perto , mas não tinha ninguém então estendi minhas mãos para frente e criei um portal para Magix , entrei nele , e em poucos segundos estava na lanchonete onde eu e as meninas comíamos quando estávamos em Alfea, e todas já estavam lá , então caminhei em direção a elas

" oi gente já cheguei , então o que esta acontecendo?" puxei uma cadeira e me sentei

" bom nos não sabemos , Aisha vai nos dizer ainda " Musa disse

"Aisha " Flora colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Aisha , então Aisha respirou fundo e começou a explicar tudo

" quando cheguei em Andros a primeira coisa que sempre vejo é o oceano ,mas ele estava estranho ,ele estava sujo"

" isso é orrivel, "Flora disse

" você sabe como isso aconteceu ?" Musa perguntou

" meu mundo esta sendo ameaçado por um bruxo do mal chamado Valtor , ele até pouco tempo estava preso na dimensão Omega uma prisão de segurança máxima , mas conseguiu escapar e esta em Andros , agora meu mundo e todo universo esta em perigo"

" o conselho de Magix está sabendo ?" Tecna perguntou

"não ninguém foi informado, e eu não podia fazer tudo sozinha"

" e agora como estão as coisas lá" Stella perguntou

" em Andros estamos tentando abafar a situação ... mas sem nenhum sucesso , e foi proclamado estado de emergência " Aisha terminou

" bem , todas as tentativas de prender o Valtor foram inúteis , então eu tenho uma proposta " eu disse

" Bloom não diga que ..." Stella começou , mais eu a cortei

" Stella , meninas o povo de Andros precisa de ajuda " eu disse

" isso mesmo não podemos ficar aqui de braços cruzados " Musa disse

" eu não pude fazer nada por Domino mais eu posso tentar salvar Andros, não se preocupe Aisha , vamos te ajudar " eu levantei , e todas meninas se levantaram também

" obrigada meninas " nos todas nos abraçamos

" então o que estamos esperando , vamos agora para Andros" Stella tirou o anel espada da mão e criou o portal , para Andros


	3. Capítulo Descobertas e coração quebrado

Depois de um tempinho , já saímos do portal estávamos em Andros , olhei e vi que o rei e a rainha de Andros ( os pais de Aisha ) , eles estavam bem na nossa frente, Aisha abraçou os dois e ficou feliz em velos

" filha adorada , voltou aqui por que?" Teredor perguntou

" eu e minhas amigas estamos aqui para ajudar nosso povo " O rei olhou para nos , e nos curvamos

" vocês não deveriam ter vindo , aqui não é mais seguro " Teredor disse

" estamos aqui para combater Valtor " Aisha parecia determinada em ajudar seu povo

" mais é muito perigoso Valtor é muito forte e tem aliados poderosos " Niobe disse

" e é por isso que vocês devem ter cuidado " Niobe disse

" seremos prudentes majestade " eu disse

Depois eu Aisha e as meninas andamos em direção a uma saída do castelo que acabava em uma escadaria que acabava no grande mar de Andros .

" é meninas isso não vai ser nada fácil " Stella caminhou para frente e passou a mão na água, um segundo depois uma sereia ou melhor dizendo um ( monstro) pulou, Stella tirou a mão em um flesh e caiu para tás

" Stella você esta bem ?" eu ajudei ela a levantar do chão e ela meio assustada disse

" alguém tem um plano?"

" eu tenho uma sugestão antes de combatermos o Valtor , vamos fazer as sereias voltarem ao normal , sem elas ele será menos forte e assim saberemos o quanto ele é poderoso " Tecna disse e um estalar de dedos

" coragem meninas vamos lá magia winx " eu disse e uma luz nos cercou e nós nos transformamos em nossa forma de fada

Nos voamos para o céu , e estávamos preparadas para o que quer que acontecesse .

" meninas ali tem uma sereia vamos tentar desfazer o encanto " Tecna disse e voamos em direção e sereia

" calma estamos aqui para te ajudar " Aisha disse para a sereia mais ela bateu a cauda em Aisha que conseguiu desviar

Ficamos em volta da sereia , e concentramos nossos poderes em uma convergência magica, e uns segundos depois a sereia voltou para a sua forma normal

" funcionou " Flora disse , mas em seguida a sereia voltou a virar um monstro e ela conseguiu se libertar e mergulhou nas profundezas do grande mar

" o que vamos fazer agora ?"Stella perguntou , olhando para onde a sereia mergulhou

" ah não , meninas cuidado " Aisha se virou e apontou para uma enorme onda que vinha em nossa direção

"vamos fugir " Stella gritou e todas nos voamos o mais rápido que conseguimos para fugir da onda, eu olhava para trás e via a onda vindo mais e mais rápido , até que ela bateu em nos e nos jogou para um pequeno pedaço de terra , batemos com força no chão .

" ... isso é tudo culpa minha , não devia ter envolvido vocês " Aisha tentou se levantar , fui até ela e a ajudei a levantar

"Valtor é um inimigo determinado mais iremos conseguir " eu tentei acalma-la , e reanimar a as meninas

" bom alguém tem outro plano , porque o primeiro não deu muito certo " Stella começou a limpar a lama de sua roupa , com uma cara de nojo por estar toda suja

" bem , tentar libertar as sereias não funcionou ... então eu acho que devemos ir enfrentar Valtor agora , se o derrotarmos iremos conseguir tirar o encanto das sereias e salvar Andros " Tecna disse , nos entreolhamos e chegamos a conclusão de que não tínhamos escolha senão combatermos ele frente a frente .

" então vamos , mais onde ele esta ?" Musa se levantou e perguntou

" ele esta no portal da dimensão Omega do lado de fora , vamos lá " Aisha voou e nos a seguimos

Estávamos poucos metros do esconderijo de Valtor estava , de-repente um redemoinho escuro começou a se erguer e dava para ver três sombras lá dentro , e quando elas saíram do redemoinho , vimos para nossa surpresa que eram as Trix , poxa por que sempre tem que ser elas ? pensei

" olha só irmãs são as fadinhas " Stormy disse em tom de zombamento

"Icy , Darcy , Stormy , vocês não deveriam estar aqui " eu disse para elas , ainda surpresa de velas

" pois é mais estamos , gelo infinito " Gritou Icy , ela lançou pedras de gelo em nossa direção

"deixem comigo meninas , escudo de fogo " eu criei um escudo de fogo que nos protegeu do gelo de Icy

" teia de confusão " Darcy criou clones dela em nossa volta , não sabíamos quem era a verdadeira e quem eram os clones , até que a verdadeira Darcy jogou uma onde de energia negra em Flora fazendo com que ela desmaiasse e cair cada vez mais em direção ao mar de Andros

" Flora " eu gritei e corri para pega –la .

" Nem pense nisso Bloom , quero ver se consegue voar com uns pesinhos a mais " Icy , jogou gelo em minhas assas fazendo com que eu não conseguisse me mover , Musa e Tecna voaram em direção a Flora e a pegaram pelo braço antes que ela caísse dentro da água e ela felizmente acordou

" agora chega " eu gritei e consegui derreter o gelo de minhas assas e fui voando diretamente para Icy , enquanto isso Musa , Stella , Aisha ,Tecna e Flora lutando com Darcy e Stormy

**Musa , Stella , Aisha , Flora e Tecna ...**

" agora vocês vão aprender a não mexer mais com as winx " Musa gritou ," explosão sônica " ondas sonoras foram em direção de Darcy e Stormy fazendo com que elas gritassem por causa do som auto em seus ouvidos ,Stormy fez uma explosão de raios parando com o som de Musa

" energia negra " Darcy jogou ondas de energia negra em nossa direção

" energia solar " Stella jogou ondas de sol " pólen da natureza " Flora com seu sobro magico fez convergência com Stella parando a energia negativa e batendo Stormy e Dracy

" vamos lá Aisha " Tecna disse , as duas voaram e ficaram entre as bruxas

" gaiola a laser " Tecna criou uma gaiola prendendo as bruxas " agora Aisha "

" pode deixar , morfis encantado " Aisha fez uma corrente prendendo as bruxas juntas e as deixando vulneráveis

" agora meninas vamos acabar com isso " Stella disse , todas as winx se juntaram e convergiram os poderes e jogaram em Stormy e Darcy fazendo elas voarem longe

" ótimo meninas , conseguimos " Musa bateu palmas com um sorriso em seu rosto

" é mais agora vamos procurar Bloom ela esta lutando com Icy sozinha " Stella disse e as winx foram atrás de Bloom

**Bloom ...**

Eu voei ferozmente até Icy e joguei varias bolas de fogo nela mais ela desviou

" você não muda mesmo , continua a mesma fada fracassada de sempre " Icy se virou para mim e gritou "chuva de gelo" gelo veio de toda parte me fazendo cair um pouco , o gelo estava quase me sufocando

" não você não vai vencer , fúria do dragão " fogo saiu de mim criando uma enorme explosão jogando Icy para o oceano , mas ela criou um Iceberg e ficou em cima dele , me virei e vi minhas amigas vindo em minha direção .

" é Bloom se virou bem sem nós " Stella brincou

" é , e Stormy e Darcy ?" Aisha apontou para elas , as duas se batiam tentando se libertar do morfix de Aisha

" bom agora vamos conhecer nosso novo inimigo " Musa disse

**Icy...**

''Fadas idiotas ,nos humilharam na frente de Valtor , mais não vai ficar assim "

**Bloom **...

Eu estava de costa mas senti algo batendo atrás de mim , algo gelado, a dor era insuportável ,estava com os olhos quase fechados , o gelo que bateu(provavelmente feito por Icy) nas minhas costas me jogou longe das winx , eu cai dentro do oceano , sentia o peso da água me esmagando , estava com muita dor para tentar lutar para sair da água , dei meu ultimo suspiro até desmaiar e ver uma escuridão vindo em minha direção .

**Stella , Musa, Tecna , Flora e Aisha ...**

" A não ... meninas precisamos ajudar a Bloom " Stella disse em pânico ao ver o que aconteceu com a amiga , as outras winx concordaram e foram atrás de Stella quando Icy veio na frente

" onde vocês pensam que vão ?" Icy zombou

" saia da frente " Musa gritou , ao mesmo tempo Stormy e Darcy se juntaram a Icy , e atrás delas tinha praticamente um exercito de serias mutantes , as winx olharam em choque ao verem o exercito de sereias

" bom vão ter que passar por nos todos primeiro " Darcy disse ela e as irmãs estavam pronta para a batalha , as winx se entre olharam , cada uma respirou fundo e se preparou para a batalha que estava por vir

**Bloom...**

Eu estava com os olhos fechados , sentia muita dor em minhas costas , a ultima coisa que eu lembrei foi que estava caindo nas profundezas do oceano e me afogando ... espera, tinha uma escuridão vindo em minha direção , mais aqui é seco um pouco úmido mais seco , não sabia onde estava eu simplesmente abri lentamente meus olhos.

Abri meus olhos estava uma caverna , estava deitada em cima de pedras frias , tentei me levantar mais não conseguia sentia muita dor .

" finalmente você acordou Bloom " uma voz me disse , olhei para o lado e vi uma figura nas sombras .

" quem...quem é você ?" eu perguntei começando a sentir o medo começando a chegar

" você já me conhece a muito tempo Bloom " a figura saiu das sombras e vi era um homem , ele caminhava em minha direção e quando vi seu rosto ... eu estava em estado de choque , ele era... era...

" Tho...Thomas " eu sussurrei , ele se aproximou de mim e se abaixou e ficou na minha frente , olhei e vi seus olhos eram iguais ele era Thomas! Eu me afastei um pouco para trás mas, parei quando a dor veio, não tirava o olho de seus olhos continuava encarando mas ainda com medo

" Bloom , não se mexa , você se feriu na batalha , mas posso te ajudar " ele veio com sua mão em minhas costas , senti um calor que me fez suar um pouco , mas a dor havia passado , quando a dor passou eu tirei a mão dele e fui para trás

" Bloom fique calma , se eu quisesse te machucar , eu já o teria feito " a voz dele era calma como sempre , ele permaneceu em seu lugar mais ele estava muito diferente, as roupas dele era em um estilo gótico , e seu olhar parecia mais sombrio e assustador .

" não pode ser você " eu sussurrei mais ele escutou , ele se levantou e encostou na parede de pedras do meu lado e cruzou os braços , e ficou com um leve sorriso

" sim Bloom sou eu, mais meu nome não é Thomas e sim..."

" Valtor " eu o cortei , meu olhar ainda em choque , meu ex -namorado era um criminoso que fugiu da prisão , e estava aliado das Trix .

" sempre me impressionando com sua inteligência " ele fez um sorriso para mim " você se tornou uma excelente fada , mais não espera que você viesse a mim " eu continuei a olhar para ele com um olhar interrogativo " tudo bem eu vou explicar" ele veio mais perto de mim mais eu recuei , e ele não se aproximou mais

" antes de eu te conhecer , eu fazia parte de um grupo de grandes bruxos e bruxas , que queriam dominar a dimensão magica , para dominarmos a dimensão magica precisávamos de poder , e o seu poder um dos maiores existentes , só eu sabia encontrar e durante a minha vida inteira fui treinado para ser o bruxo perfeito, e te encontrar ..."

Eu ouvia cada palavra que ele me falava com atenção , e cada vez que ele acrescentava alguma coisa tudo fazia mais sentido

" quando completei meus 17 , achei pistas de que ele estava na Terra , em Gardenia então eu fui para o colégio onde estudamos , comecei a investigar , mas não achava a garota com o poder , até ... que te toquei pela primeira vez senti o fogo do dragão queimar em você , então comecei a investigar você ... sua vida ..."

Eu me levantei para encarar ele , meu medo estava começando a ir embora e se transformou em choque em ouvir o que Valtor falava.

" então eu poderia ter arrancado o poder de você , mas meu grupo estava sendo investigado em todos os mundo inclusive na Terra , então tinha que achar uma maneira de não chamar atenção mas ao mesmo tempo, me aproximar de você ... então eu me aproximei e assim virei seu namorado , meu plano era esperar até o momento certo arrancar o seu poder e te matar..."

Cada palavra de Valtor era um golpe para mim , eu sentia uma fúria muito grande dentro de mim , e não podia conter mais ... e dei um tapa no rosto de Valtor .

"ai , você não conhece sua própria força " Valtor passava a mão onde eu bati tentando aliviar a dor

"seu bruxo maldito idiota , você brincou comigo todo esse tempo , eu te amava e você só brincou com meus sentimentos " eu gritava e agarrei o casaco dele e o puxei com tudo mais ele não se movia só me olhava friamente , eu sentia lágrimas em meu rosto e não me importei e deixei elas caírem

" Bloom eu admito eu brinquei com seus sentimentos mas..." ele pegou minhas mãos e olhava para mim " depois quando eu fui na sua casa te conheci melhor eu ... me apaixonei " eu puxei minhas mãos com força e me virei de costas

" você ia me matar " eu sussurrei , eu não podia acreditar nisso eu só queria pensar que era um pesadelo e que eu iria acordar

" Bloom , seus pais Oritel e Marion mataram meus pais quando eu era apenas uma criança eu aceitei fazer isso com você por vingança para vingar meus pais , mas acabei me apaixonando e decidi deixar o passado para trás e deixar você se juntar a mim e conquistarmos o universo juntos" ele me virou e me fez encara lo mais eu me libertei e falei para ele

" meus pais não são assassinos e eu nunca me juntaria a você , eu nunca machucaria alguém ou faria algo que prejudicasse alguém, meus pais lutavam pelo bem do universo magico , me juntar a você seria uma desonra a memória deles ou a o que eles foram um dia " eu disse ainda olhando para ele seu olhar mais sombrio que antes , dei um passo para trás me afastando , mas ele veio mais perto

" eu sei que ainda me ama " essas palavras bateram em mim com força, sim eu o amava

" eu posso até sentir algo por você... mais eu jamais me juntaria a você , e mesmo sentindo algo por você vou lutar contra isso , e te derrotar salvando a dimensão magica " eu disse firmemente , de repente tudo começou a tremer ,e cai no chão , uma explosão na parede fazendo ela vir abaixo e revelar cinco rostos ... as Winx !

" Bloom finalmente te achamos " Stella me abraçou e as outras vieram mais perto , menos Aisha ela ficou encarando Valtor, quando virei o rosto vi as Trix ficando a seu lado

" Bloom junte se a mim , eu te darei o que quiser " Valtor disse , as winx olharam para mim me soltei do abraço de Stella e caminhei um pouco para frente ficando a poucos metros dele

" não ... me esqueça e desista do seu plano de dominar a dimensão magica " eu disse e eu e as winx estávamos preparadas para a luta, ele deu um sorriso

" você vai se arrepender " ele disse friamente olhando em meus olhos," bom não temos mais nada a fazer aqui vamos " ele estava indo embora mais antes disso eu e as meninas cercamos ele

" onde pensa que vai " Stella disse

" o único lugar que você vai agora é para a prisão " Musa disse então todas nos o atacamos em uma convergência magica , mas para o espanto de todas e simplesmente pegou a esfera de energia , e jogou nelas inclusive em mim , Aisha consegui desviar e ainda olhava para ele

" desculpem não gosto de vitorias fáceis adeus " ele se virou , as trix riram ao ver nossa derrota

" então me enfrente sou Aisha princesa de Andros " Aisha pulou na frente dele em posição de luta , Valtor então fez um circulo de fogo que impedia qualquer um de interferir

" quando suas amigas olharem para você saberão que não a como vencer o mais forte " Aisha jogou bolas de energia nele mais ele desviou e disse " em nome de Valtor o abraço da escuridão eterna " e jogou uma energia negra em Aisha , a luz era forte não conseguíamos enxergar nada , quando abrimos os olhos , Aisha estava caída no chão , e Valtor e as Trix tinham fugido .

" Aisha , Aisha " todas gritamos e corremos em sua direção

" eu ... eu estou cega " ela disse começando a chorar

" não se preocupe Aisha daremos um jeito " Flora a abraçou com força e o resto das meninas também .


	4. Capítulo 4: Revelações

Depois de um tempo , fomos para terra firme , sentamos e tentamos pensar em algo que pudesse ajudar Aisha a voltar a ver, mas eu não estava com cabeça , não parava de pensar em Valtor tudo o que ele me disse ... tudo o que ele me fez , tudo o que fiz agora foi sentar se em uma pedra e pensar sobre o pesadelo .

" Bloom , será que você consegue quebrar o encanto com sua magia de cura ?" Musa perguntou , mas não estava prestando atenção eu praticamente havia me desligado do mundo até que Stella me cutucou e eu acordei para o mundo de novo .

" ah ... o que ?" eu perguntei

" Musa perguntou se você consegue quebrar o encanto com sua magia de cura " Stella disse

" bom... eu posso dar o melhor de mim" me levantei e caminhei em direção a Aisha , eu me esforcei tentei varias vezes , mas o encanto de Valtor era muito poderoso , meus poderes de cura não funcionavam .

" Aisha me desculpe, o encanto de Valtor é muito potente , eu não consigo acabar com ele " eu disse .

" tudo bem Bloom você fez seu melhor " Aisha disse , a voz dela era baixa , dava pra ver o tom de tristeza em sua voz

" temos que arrumar um outro jeito , não vamos desistir " Musa disse

" ideias ?" Stella perguntou e olhou para Tecna , ela com certeza daria uma sugestão

" acho que sei alguém que pode nos ajudar " Tecna disse

" quem?" perguntamos todas juntas

" a diretora Faragonda , ela deve saber um meio de quebrar o feitiço "

" então vamos para Alfea , e Aisha não se preocupe acharemos um meio de quebrar o feitiço até lá seremos seus olhos " Flora disse e pegou o braço de Aisha , ela a ajudaria a ir para Alfea

"obrigada "

"bom vamos nessa " Stella fez o portal e nos entramos , em pouco tempo estávamos no pátio dentro da escola .

" vamos até o escritório de Faragonda " eu disse e fomos até lá , todas com muito cuidado com Aisha, chegando lá batemos na porta , Grisellda abriu e nos entramos

" meninas , pensei que veria vocês só daqui a um mês " disse Faragonda ao se levantar da sua mesa e ficar na nossa frente .

" bem é que aconteceu uma coisa e precisamos de sua ajuda " Stella começou

" coisa? Que coisa?" perguntou Faragonda

"bem ... o mundo de Aisha Andros está sendo ameaçado por um bruxo do mal chamado Valtor, e nos partimos para Andros para para-lo , mas não conseguimos ele era muito forte " Flora disse

" e Aisha quando foi combate-lo ele fez um encanto que a deixou cega " eu disse

" bem , vamos dar uma olhada " Faragonda puxou uma cadeira para Aisha sentar, e pediu a Grisellda umas pedras mágicas e passou rente ao rosto de Aisha

" é realmente um encanto poderoso... " tínhamos olhares de preocupação em nossos rostos " ...mas nada que eu não consiga resolver " isso foi um alivio para nós , Faragonda agitou as mãos e saiu uma luz forte revelando um frasco pequeno , ela o segurou e jogou em cima dos olhos de Aisha um pó brilhante e depois ele desapareceu , Aisha abriu os olhos e disse

" eu ... eu posso ver " todas corremos para um abraço em grupo bem apertado

" bem... meninas eu gostaria de saber um pouco mais sobre esse novo inimigo" Faragonda sentou de volta em sua cadeira e , ficamos em frente a mesa dela

" bom...até agora tudo que sabemos é que ele é um bruxo poderoso que escapou da dimensão Omega , e se aliou as Trix ( pra varear ) " Tecna disse

" vocês podem me mostrar uma foto dele ?" Faragonda pediu

" sim , Tecna " Musa disse , e Tecna pegou seu mini computador e mostrou uma foto em tamanho real dele ( Tecna sempre me impressionava com toda essa tecnologia )

" oh não... ele não " Faragonda disse ao olhar a foto dele

" a senhora conhece ele ?" eu perguntei

"sim... infelizmente sim , eu vou contar o que sei dele , me acompanhem " Faragonda tirou da gaveta de sua mesa uma caixa de cristal, lá continha lindas assas de fada e essas asas foram até seu espelho que ficava ao nosso lado e abriu uma passagem secreta , todas olhamos impressionadas , nos descemos por uma longa escadaria , lá era como uma biblioteca grande , Faragonda nos levou a um lugar que continha pinturas antigas .

" nossa , que lugar incrível" Musa disse

" mais que pinturas feias são essas " Stella olhava para as pinturas

" inimigos do passado '' Faragonda parou e tirou um enorme pano que cobria uma pintura , lá estava cinco homens e um deles era... Valtor

"depois que as bruxas Ancestrais destruíram Dominó, um grupo de magos antigos continuou a fazer o trabalho delas , encontrar o poder do Dragão e toma-lo, Valtor , é um bruxo que fazia parte desse grupo , mas eles só começaram a agir ano passado mas foram todos presos , mas infelizmente Valtor conseguiu escapar" Faragonda disse

" então era eu que eles queriam ?" eu disse começando a lembrar da conversa que tive com Valtor .

" sim , Bloom , mas Valtor é diferente dos outros ele... tem uma obcesão sobre poder , e ele era o mais forte de todos, ele.. é o bruxo mais forte existente " admito todas nós nos assustamos um pouco com essa declaração

" mas como ele pode ser o bruxo mais forte ?" Tecna perguntou

" ele tem o mesmo poder que Bloom a única diferença é que o poder dele ,é da escuridão , enquanto o de Bloom é da luz " Todas ouvimos e estávamos em estado de choque

" e os outros magos ?" Flora perguntou

" eles , quando estavam em serviço das bruxas ancestrais eles, queriam acabar com as fadas eles sugavam a magia de suas asas para deixa –los mais fortes , acabando assim com a magia na Terra " todas nós estávamos em choque

"isso é horrível " Stella disse colocando as mãos na boca, como todas as meninas fizeram

"mas e Valtor o que ele quer ?" eu perguntei já começando a sentir o sangue ferver

" bem ao julgar os fatos ele deve querer vingança daqueles que o prenderam na dimensão Omega ou seja Saladin, Griffin e eu , e ele ... deve vir atrás de seu poder Bloom e de todos os outros poderes da dimensão magica "

"mas ele não vai conseguir vamos impedir " Aisha disse

" sim ele não vai desejar nem ter saído da cadeia " Stella disse

" meninas mas nessa missão vocês devem tomar cuidado , e esperem até todos voltarem de férias "

" mas até lá não será tarde ?" Flora perguntou

" não até teremos uma base de como lidaremos com essa situação , agora Bloom , você não pode voltar mais a Terra enquanto Valtor estiver livre "

" mais ... diretora ..."

" Bloom Valtor vira atrás de você , e eu acho mais seguro você ficar na casa de alguma amiga "

" é ... Bloom você pode ficar no meu castelo comigo lá é repleto de guardas , Valtor não vai se atrever a pisar lá" Stella disse animada

" tá bom ... mais eu tenho que passar na Terra para pegar minhas coisas "

" tudo bem ...meninas aproveitem as férias e...cuidado " Faragonda nos disse

" sim pode deixar " Musa respondeu

Depois que saímos da passagem secreta, andamos pelos corredores , nosso olhar era de preocupação , Valtor era um inimigo poderoso , mais eu estava determinada a acabar com ele

" bom eu vou com Bloom para Gardenia " Stella criou o portal

"é melhor irmos também , assim se Valtor atacar vocês não estarão sozinhas " Aisha disse, e todas concordamos , entramos no portal e em poucos segundos estávamos no meu quarto

" bom eu não vou demorar" comecei a pegar minhas coisas , e coloca-las nas malas, nossa eu mal desfaço as malas e tenho que fazer tudo de novo

Um tempo depois...

" você vai pegar mais alguma coisa Bloom?" Stella perguntou

" sim eu vou pegar meu álbum de fotos "

"podemos ver as fotos ?" Stella perguntou

" claro , ele esta ai em baixo vamos lá "

Descemos as escadas , quando chegamos lá em baixo fui no meu hak e tirei um grande álbum de fotos que tinha uma capa rosa com um brilhos azuis , Stella o pegou e todas sentamos no sofá e ficamos vendo as fotos , tinha varias fotos de mim quando criança , dos meus pais , meus amigos na terra , até de nos todas em Magix , mas chegou em uma foto que naquele momento eu queria queima –la , olhares surpresos de todas as meninas e a pergunta veio.

" Bloom é você e o..Valtor abraçados ?" Aisha perguntou com os olhos arregalados para mim como as outras meninas , aquela foto era de nos sentados no parque abraçados , eu só queria naquele momento rasga-la e fingir que nada disse aconteceu

"é... é...sim , ele era meu namorado " eu disse olhando para a foto que eu agora odiava

" se...s eu namorado como assim ?" Tecna perguntou

" tudo bem eu vou explicar ... faz um ano , quando eu estava no colégio entrou um aluno novo chamado Thomas , que na realidade se chama Valtor , ele e eu namoramos por mais ou menos um mês e meio , eu era apaixonada por ele , mas ele sumiu então resolvi esquecer ele de vez e seguir minha vida ... depois quando nos fomos para Andros eu o encontrei e..., ele me contou que ... só namorou comigo para ele arrancar o poder do Dragão e me... matar " eu terminei e quando de por mim , estavam caindo algumas lagrimas

" Bloom...mas que história " Aisha disse

" Bloom você ainda gosta dele?" Tecna perguntou

"... eu não posso negar que sinto alguma coisa por ele... mas eu vou dar a volta por cima disso ele é passado estou com Sky e é com ele que eu vou ficar" eu enxuguei minhas lágrimas

" Bloom queremos que saiba que sempre te apoiaremos " Flora me disse

" é sem duvida " Tecna falou e eu e as meninas nos abraçamos

" vocês são as melhores amigas do mundo " poucos segundos me soltei do abraço peguei meu álbum e coloquei na minha mala , já estava pronta para ir

" estou pronta vamos ?''

Cada uma criou seu portal e foi para seu mundo enquanto eu e Stella fomos para Solaria .

Pouco depois saímos do portal , estávamos em Solaria , era já de noite , o castelo era imenso , mas muito bem iluminado de noite

" vamos entrar ?" Stella perguntou

"claro "

Entramos no castelo era tão lindo dentro como fora .

" Stella minha filha " um homem disse , ao julgar sua roupa devia ser o rei Radios (o pai de Stella)

"papai" Stella correu em direção ao pai e o abraçou com força ,e ele fez o mesmo

" pai, esta é Bloom , minha melhor amiga, e ... ela pode passar as férias aqui ?"

" claro , Bloom quero que se sinta como se estivesse em sua casa " o rei Radios disse

"obrigada , apesar que a minha casa ter uns cem quartos a menos do aqui " eu brinquei

" vem eu quero te mostrar o castelo " Stella puxou o meu braço e me levou para conhecer o castelo

Stella me mostrou tudo e mais um pouco , os jardins , fontes , quartos , tudo o que podia imaginar que tivesse e não tivesse em um castelo, depois eu já estava cansada então pedi para Stella me levar para meu quarto , seguimos por um longo corredor , até que vimos uma garota

" princesa Stella , já de volta " a garota disse

" é , Bloom essa é Chimera " Stella parecia não gostar muito dela

" quem é essa garota ?"

" ela tem nome tá , se chama Bloom , ela veio passar as férias aqui " Stella disse o tom de voz dela parecia mais tenso

" ah... bem tenho que ir foi um grande prazer Bloom "

" ai eu não gosto dessa garota " Stella e eu continuamos andando

" quem é ela na verdade ?"

" ela é filha de uma mulher com muitos poderes aqui na corte e fica zanzando por aqui no castelo... bem não vamos falar mais nela , Bloom esse é seu quarto " Stella abriu as portas , o quarto era lindo, tinha uma enorme cama com uma colcha roxa em cima , um guarda roupas enorme que para minha surpresa estavam todas as minha roupas lá dentro, duas mesa de cabeceira , um sofá roxo em baixo da janela , e uma porta que do outro lado tinha um enorme banheiro só para mim!

" Stella é incrível !" eu disse me jogando na cama

" é eu mesma escolhi porque sabia que você iria gostar , bom descanse um pouco porque daqui a pouco é o jantar , até lá " Stella foi até a porta

"Stella " eu chamei

" sim...Bloom?"

" obrigada " eu disse e ela me deu um leve sorriso e foi embora

Fiquei um bom tempo na cama pensando sobre hoje, sobre Valtor ... até que eu me levantei e peguei meu álbum de fotos de cima da mesa de cabeceira, e sentei na cama novamente, eu o abri e fui até a foto minha com Valtor , eu a peguei olhei e rasguei ela ao meio , eu me levantei abri a janela e quando o vento veio deixei ele levar a foto , e tranquei a janela

" não vou deixar mais lágrimas caírem por sua causa " eu murmurei baixinho , segundos depois ouvi Stella me chamando para jantar e eu sai do quarto em direção a mesa de jantar

**Valtor ...**

Eu estava encostado em uma parede em meu esconderijo em Andros vendo Bloom descer para o jantar, do outro lado da caverna estavam as Trix discutindo sobre como as winx perderam a luta , e tentando entender por que eu quis ficar as sós com Bloom .

" Bloom você vai se arrepender de ter escolhido lutar contra mim" eu a tinha visto rasgar nossa foto , devo admitir senti alguma coisa , mas ela vira para mim eu sei que vira , tirei o anel que ela jogou perto do lado em Alfea e sorri

" você vai voltar a colocar esse anel , quando menos esperar " fui tirado de meus pensamentos quando Icy veio

" quer me explicar por que não acabamos hoje com as Winx?" ela disse com raiva cruzando os braços , e atrás dela veio suas irmãs , com certeza para apoia-la

" tudo tem seu tempo " eu virei meu olhar , deixando Icy com mais raiva

" e quando você vai agir ?" Icy foi na minha frente colocando meu olhar sobre ela

" no momento certo " dei um passo a frente com nossos rostos um perto do outro

" e ele está prestes a chegar" eu sai e deixei as bruxas com olhares confusos


	5. Capítulo 5: Memórias passadas e um baile

Eu estava sentindo frio , estava deitada , mas eu estava em um castelo em um dos melhores quartos ... quer dizer então que eu não estou no castelo , abri meus olhos e vi que estava dentro e uma caverna escura e úmida , e quando olhei minha roupa vi que ainda estava de pijama .

" isso deve ser um sonho " eu disse baixinho , de repente ouvi passos vindo atrás de mim ,uma voz que dizia

" acalme- se, e isso não é um sonho" me virei e vi Valtor atrás de mim , me levantei de pressa e encarei ele de frente uma luz fraca veio e iluminou os dois .

" o que você quer ?" estava em posição de luta , mas ele simplesmente ficou de braços cruzados , mas com um olhar mortal em seus olhos de ouro brilhando na escuridão

" o que eu quero " ele deu um passo para frente e eu recuei " eu quero você " ele disse olhando diretamente para meus olhos , então eu os apertei e respondi

" eu nunca serei sua , e pode esquecer de mim e de meus poderes " eu dei mais um passo para trás na escuridão " me esqueça ... eu vou lutar contra você " ele veio e minha direção e quando eu tentei ir para trás senti a parede atrás de mim me virei para ver a parede , e quando me virei para encarar Valtor ele estava a centímetros do meu rosto e colocou as mãos em cada lado da parede atrás de mim tornando minha fuga impossível

" eu não tenho tanto interesse em seus poderes... sem falar que se eu os quisesse eu já o teria em minhas mãos mais rápido do que possa imaginar, meu interesse é você , ... porque eu te amo " a voz dele era mais baixa , e calma como de costume

" nosso amor morreu quando eu descobri quem realmente você é na realidade " eu tentei empurrar ele e tentar ir embora mas ele nem se que se mexeu ,ele permaneceu duro feito rocha , e seu olhar continuava fixo ao meu .

" e quem eu sou na realidade ?"

" um canalha , que fez muitos sofrerem além de mim , e um ladrão com uma imensa fome de poder " eu gritei fazendo eco em toda a caverna , e Valtor deu um sorriso me deixando com mais raiva ainda

" eu posso ser tudo isso que me disse, mas eu sou um canalha que te ama e não vai desistir de você , até que seu coração pare de bater ou... que sabe até depois... e você mesmo se negando em dizer que me ama em seu olhar e em seu coração sei que ainda me ama, para sempre " ele sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo tremer um pouco mas eu recompôs minha postura e o afastei

" eu estou te dando a ultima chance de se juntar a mim , eu posso te dar tudo o que seu coração desejar "

" não ... eu jamais me juntarei a você , ah e tem mais eu estou namorando agora e meu namorado não vai gostar de você perto de mim " ele deu uma risada

" seu namorado não pode te dar o que eu dou ... o que sente por mim é muito mais forte do que você sente por ele " ele estava certo mas esse amor era proibido pra mim

" mas eu passarei por cima disso irei te esquecer " eu disse , já sentindo meu sangue ferver

"essa escolha que você fez ... ira se arrepender depois de ver a conclusão de tudo que ira acontecer na sua vida " ele me fez um olhar mortal , e quando menos esperava ele me beijou , eu tentei afasta-lo mas não conseguia e quando abri meus olhos ...

" Bloom acorda tá tudo bem " Stella tentava me acordar e quando acordei vi que estava em Solaria no castelo de Stella

" Bloom tá tudo bem quando entrei no quarto você estava agitada na cama gritando ... que foi algum pesadelo ?" Stella sentou se ao meu lado na cama ela estava vestida , para Stella acordar mais cedo do que eu e já estar vestida quer dizer que eu bati o recorde de acordar tarde.

" eu... estava tendo um pesadelo " eu apertei meu cobertor com força

" sonhou com o que ?" eu não queria falar de meu sonho para Stella , sem falar que acho que ela sabia o que eu tinha sonhado

" eu... eu sonhei com ele " eu disse

" Bloom me escuta esqueça ele , e sem falar que sempre vamos estar do seu lado " Stella e eu nos abraçamos

" bom levante-se agora , meu pai queria fazer um comunicado no café mas quer todos presentes" Stella jogou meus cobertores longe de mim e me empurrou para o banheiro

Um tempo depois...

Eu estava pronta , eu coloquei uma saia azul escuro , meias que iam até os joelhos , e uma blusa branca com mangas e listras rosa e corações vermelhos e um saldo azul escuro , e passei uma maquiagem simples ,sai do quarto e encontrei Stella no corredor e pela cara dela ela estava cansada de esperar

" finalmente , agora vamos estou ansiosa para saber o que meu pai vai falar " Stella puxou meu braço e descemos pela escada , andamos um pouco pelo corredor e logo na nossa frente havia uma linda porta enorme amarela , Stella a puxou e entramos , lá estava uma mesa grande com três cadeiras , e varias coisa para comermos (igual nos filmes ) pensei , e o pai de Stella havia chegado

" bom dia " o rei disse

" bom dia " nos duas dissemos e Stella deu um grande abraço no pai dela , logo em seguida nos sentamos nas cadeiras e os mordomos começaram a nos servir .

" então pai , o que você queria me falar ?" Stella estava animada para saber o que seu pai queria lhe falar

" Stella , eu estou organizando um baile da princesa para você , que será feito em daqui um semana " os olhos de Stella brilharam como os de uma criança ao receberem um vestido novo , ela deu um enorme abraço em seu pai

" nossa pai , que incrível "

" a mais não acabou por ai ... na sua festa irei fazer um anuncio que mudara nossas vidas e de todo nosso reino " Stella deu um enorme sorriso

" a pai fala agora você esta me deixando curiosa "

" tenha paciência garanto que não vai se arrepender ... agora vamos tomar o café "

" então Bloom dormiu bem essa noite ?'' o rei me perguntou

" sim , só tive um pesadelo de manhã nada de mais " tomei um pouco do meu café e tentei relaxar um pouco , ficamos os três conversando durante o café , o pai de Stella a amava tanto e Stella também o amava , era lindo o carinho que um tinha pelo outro , me fez lembrar do meu pai Mike, ele mesmo quando eu estava triste ele me compreendia e na mesma hora me animava .

Um tempo depois...

Já tínhamos acabado o café Stella e eu fomos até o jardim e nos deitamos um pouco na grama no jardim do castelo, Stella estava tão animada com sua festa tudo o que ela falava era sobre: vestido , convidados , maquiagem, enfim tudo e mais um pouco...

'' Bloom , sabe eu estava pensando e acho que sei qual é a surpresa que meu pai vai fazer"

" sério , o que você acha que é ?"

" bom... meu pai falou que essa surpresa mudaria nossas vidas e de todo nosso reino ..."

" e?" Stella já estava começando a me deixar curiosa

" Bloom , eu acho que isso deve significar que ele e minha mãe vão voltar " Stella ficou de joelhos com um enorme sorriso

" será?"

" pode ser ... não consigo pensar em mais nada , bom Bloom vamos para Magix escolher meu vestido para a festa ?" Stella se levantou e ficou bem na frente do sol que batia em mim

" mas ... Stella sua festa é daqui uma semana "

" é mais , eu tenho varias coisas além de comprar vestido para a festa ,por isso a operação baile da princesa começa agora" Stella me puxou do chão , e fomos andando até seu chofer , Stella pediu a ele para nos levar para Magix ( o mais rápido possível)

Um tempo depois ...

Chegamos em Magix ,estava bem movimento todos adoravam vir em Magix

" bom por onde começamos ?" eu olhei aviam varias lojas com lindos vestidos , mas acho que Stella já tinha planejado onde ir primeiro .

" vamos no shopping , lá tem um provador incrível para escolhermos a roupa perfeita " Stella e eu saímos do carro e começamos a andar em direção ao shopping

" ei , mas não temos a roupa como vamos em um provador sem a roupa ?"

" você já vai ver "

Entramos no shopping em uma loja com vários provadores e espelhos gigantes , ainda estava curiosa para ver no que isso ia dar , Stella entrou no provador e uma forte luz a cobriu e segundos depois ela apareceu com um lindo vestido amarelo de alças que ia até o tornozelo

" que incrível , agora eu entendi o que quis dizer "

" aqui podemos provar qualquer roupa que exista e eles nos dão o nome da loja pra comprar , incrível né , e além disso é super divertido"

" então eu também quero me divertir " eu saltei dentro do provador , e apareceu um vestido azul bebe com uma alça e ia até meus joelhos , era lindo

" ei , você está perfeita para ir em um baile real com seu príncipe encantado " Stella brincou e me colocou de frente para o espelho , lá imaginei a reação de Sky ao me ver com um vestido desse

Stella e eu , ficamos um tempão provando vários tipos de roupa , era incrível uma roupa mais linda que a outra , depois de varias roupas ... Stella acho seu vestido

" ai amiga adorei este " segundos depois uma voz eletrônica falou onde vendia esse vestido e falou também que só tinha uma peça

" vamos lá... espera mas o que ...?" Stella olhou e viu Chimera com suas amigas ela , por incrível que pareça estava com um vestido idêntico ao da Stella .

" ei , esse é o meu vestido eu vou usa-lo para o meu baile da princesa " Stella disse com raiva

"lamento mais esse vestido já tem dona , ... eu vou pega-lo primeiro que você " Chimera jogou uma bola de energia verde no provador fazendo com que mudássemos de roupa de um em um segundo

" a não elas vão pegar primeiro " eu disse tentando sair daquela bagunça

" não vão não , eu amei aquele vestido ele é meu" Stella saltou para fora batendo no chão " vem Bloom " eu sai do provador e eu e Stella saímos correndo da loja atrás do vestido

" ali " Stella gritou Chimera e as amigas estavam na nossa frente correndo , e eu e Stella saímos atrás delas

" tem certeza que isso vale mesmo apena " eu disse correndo a poucos centímetros atrás de Stella que corria em uma velocidade

" eu realmente amei aquele vestido ele tem de ser meu " Stella disse " vem por aqui Bloom " Stella cortou por um beco e depois de um tempo correndo saímos na frente de Chimera e das amigas

" a não " Chimera gritou

" Stella espera olha os carros '' eu gritei quando ela me puxou para atravessar a rua por sorte o farol estava fechado , mas quando Chimera ia atravessar ele abriu, provocando uma grande ira em Chimera que fez com que ela soltasse raios por toda parte , fazendo com que um galho de árvore gigante começasse a quebrar e cairia bem em cima de duas crianças .

" a não Bloom olha " ela apontou para o galho quase se rompendo e as crianças bem embaixo .

" vamos nos transformar e ajuda-los " na mesma hora o galho se rompeu , mas já estávamos em nossa forma de fada

" rede de proteção " eu gritei e criei uma rede de fogo em volta do galho pesado " vai Stella não sei quanto tempo vou aguentar " na mesma hora Stella correu e pegou nas mãos do menino e da menina e os tirou de baixo do enorme galho , " pronto vai Bloom " Stella gritou , então joguei uma enorme bola de fogo no galho fazendo com que ele explodisse e o transformando em pó

" nossa essa foi por pouco " o menino disse

" muito obrigada , salvaram nossas vidas " a menina deu um grande abraço em Stella e ela fez o mesmo

" bem de agora em diante , sempre cuidado ao ficar em baixo de árvores , tá bom " eu disse e eles vieram me abraçar

" Bloom o vestido temos que correr , desculpem mas temos que ir " Stella disse e voltou a sua forma original e eu fiz o mesmo e começamos a correr bem rápido

Uns minutos depois...

Chegamos na loja , Stella praticamente se jogou no balcão fazendo a atendente se assustar um pouco , eu estava tentando recuperar o folego depois da nossa corrida , Stella descreveu cada detalhe do vestido , para a atendente para ela vender ele

" desculpem mas , só havia uma peça aqui e acabou de ser vendida " Stella estava , em estado de choque , mas se transformou em raiva ao ver a garota que compro o vestido

" lamento , da próxima vez sejam mais rápidas " Chimera disse dando risada , e saiu da loja com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto,

" como pode vender o vestido pra ela , ele era para meu baile da princesa eu sou a princesa de Solaria " Stella disse ainda com raiva batendo no balcão

" bem... ela me disse que era a princesa de Solaria " dava pra ver que na próxima vez que as duas se encontrassem Stella não seria uma princesa delica e gentil com ela

" Stella você provou vários outros vestidos, escolha outro " eu disse tentando acalma-la

" bem já que não a outro jeito " Stella contou em detalhes o outro vestido que ela também gostou , e a atendente foi logo pegar pra ela

" bom pelo o que você falou ele parece ser lindo " eu tentei reanima –la

" é mais é melhor eu não cruzar mais com Chimera " Stella nunca ia esquecer isso , mas 'dias melhores virão '.

Depois que saímos da loja , andamos um pouco por Magix e fomos até a sorveteria e encontramos quatro rostos familiares

" meninas estão aqui em Magix também " eu disse pra as meninas

" ligamos nos seus celulares mais ninguém atendeu , então viemos só no quatro " Tecna falou pegando um sorvete de morango

" bem nos tivemos uma missão a cumprir " eu brinquei

" missão ?" Musa perguntou

" é comprar um vestido para meu baile da princesa , estão todas convidadas vai ser daqui uma semana viu, é bom todas virem " Stella disse

"pode deixar , Stella deixa nos vermos o seu vestido ?" Flora pediu e todas nos sentamos , e Stella fez uma pose e estralou os dedos e logo o vestido apareceu , era lindo

" nossa ele é lindo " Flora disse

" é mais tinha um outro que eu tinha escolhido, mais foi roubado por uma ladra de vestidos " Stella fez o vestido desaparecer e sentou se

" ladra de vestidos ?" Aisha perguntou

" Chimera uma garotinha chata , filha de uma mulher que se diz importante na corte , fingiu ser a princesa de Solaria entrou na loja e roubou meu vestido " Stella disse com um olhar que assustou todas nos

"bom pelo menos você comprou um outro vestido que é bem bonito " Tecna disse

''bom mudando de assunto Aisha como estão as coisas em Andros ?" eu perguntei , na mesma hora ela mudou um pouco sua expressão , dava pra ver que não deve ter melhorado muito

" Valtor e as Trix roubaram quase todos os encantamentos e artefatos mágicos de Andros" a boca de todo mundo estava aberta não tinha nem muito tempo que ele apareceu , e já roubou quase um planeta inteiro !

" mas e os guardas ?" Stella perguntou

" Valtor é muito esperto , ele conseguiu sair ileso de todas as nossas armadilhas para pega-lo , e a cada coisa que ele rouba ele se torna mais forte " eu não aguentava mais ficar parada e não fazer nada eu tinha que ajudar Andros

" vamos lá combate-los " eu me levantei da mesa

" espera Bloom a diretora Faragonda disse para não enfrenta-lo enquanto estivermos de férias" Tecna disse e pegou no meu braço

" mais esperar tanto tempo pode ser tarde de mais" eu me sentei e fiquei com minhas mãos no meu rosto

" sempre o que é bom dura pouco como as férias, quanto você manos esperar vamos estar em Alfea de novo" Stella disse

" tudo bem " eu disse

" então como estão sendo suas férias ?" Stella perguntou

" bom até agora as férias de todos estão indo bem ... as minhas é que não vão nada bem " Aisha disse

" bem Aisha você esta com sua família e em momentos como esse sempre a mais união com as famílias " eu pegou na mão dela e ela me deu um leve sorriso

" é verdade ... meninas e os gatos vocês falaram com eles sobre a festa da Stella?"

" nossa é mesmo eu vou mandar os convites pra eles agora mesmo , estou ansiosa pra ver o meu Brandon !" Stella pegou seu celular e apertou suas teclas furiosamente

Ficamos um bom tempo conversando , mas depois nos despedimos Stella e eu voltamos para o castelo .

" é bom eu não topar com Chimera " Stella e eu entramos no castelo e fomos direto pra o quarto dela

" acho que ela não veio hoje " eu fechei a porta do quarto de Stella e ela foi direto para seu armário

" é melhor mesmo ela não vir , a não " quando me verei Stella esta soterrada em baixo de toneladas de roupa

" preciso aprender um feitiçoi de poço sem fundo e jogar no meu ármario " Stella disse ao olhar para o armário entupido de roupas " ei Bloom seu celular " olhei para meu bolso e tirei meu celular era Roxy

" Stella vou te deixar organizando o armário , depois nos vemos " sai do quarto correndo um pouco e cheguei no meu quarto e me deitei na cama

" oi Roxy "

" oi Bloom , você já foi para Magix ?"

" sim , Roxy tem acontecido tantas coisas ... " me lembrei de tudo o que aconteceu depois que sai da casa de Roxy

" me conta "

'' Roxy é o Thomas ele esta de volta"

" o que como assim ?"

" quando sai da sua casa eu fui encontrar minhas amigas e , Aisha contou que o planeta dela estava sendo ameaçado por m bruxo do mal ..."

" mas o que Thomas tem a ver com isso?"

"Thomas é o bruxo do mal e tem mais o nome verdadeiro dele é Valtor , ele esta querendo dominar a dimensão magica ..."

" nossa que ex-namorado "

" Roxy você sabe que eu sou a fada mais poderosa de todas por ter o poder que criou o universo magico "

'' sim eu sei "

" Valtor só foi pra Terra para me encontrar e roubar meu poder e por isso ele namorou comigo "

" mas... que canalha ... como ele pode fazer isso com você , Bloom você senti ... alguma coisa por ele ainda?"

'' ... sim , mas eu vou passar por cima desse sentimento e lutar com ele, para salvar a dimensão magica "

" Bloom cuidado, eu te desejo sorte , se ele fez isso com você ele é capas de qualquer coisa... bom agora eu tenho que desligar estou no final do meu intervalo se cuida "

" tá um beijo pra você e um abraço pro Andy "

Eu desliguei meu telefone e pensei no que Roxy me disse ' se ele fez isso com você ele é capas de qualquer coisa ' e no que Valtor falou pra mim no meu sonho ' você vai se arrepender ' , eu peguei me travesseiro e o apertei com força .


	6. Capítulo 6: O terror na vida de Stella

Havia se passado uma semana desde o encontro que eu e Stella tivemos com o resto das winx, hoje era o grande dia que Stella estava esperando tanto , seu baile da princesa ! Stella havia me acordado muito sedo hoje, ela queria minha opinião com roupas ,sapatos , maquiagem ... bem então eu fui ajuda-la (mesmo morta de sono)

**Valtor...**

" esta na hora de irmos para outros planetas e continuar a pegar encantamentos " eu andava por uma longa escadaria com as Trix atrás de mim

" e qual planeta será sua próxima vitima ?" Icy perguntou

" Solaria , eu irei lá e roubarei o sol de Solaria , e aproveito e dou uma olhada nesse baile da princesa '' princesa Stella avisou todo o mundo (todo mundo mesmo ) , mas era uma festa reservada para amigos da família , e o povo de Solaria , mas eu não vou perder mais tempo vou fazer Bloom se arrepender de sua escolha e isso começa hoje

Chegando no portal eu entrei , e em segundos estava no jardim do palácio real de Solaria , ( que por sinal estava tudo detestavelmente arrumado para a festa ) , atravessei uma parede e comecei a andar tranquilamente pelos corredores do enorme castelo , até que ouvi risos de garotas , fui até seguindo pelo corredor e poucos metros depois de uma curva havia uma porta aberta lá estava Stella princesa de Solaria e Bloom , olhando os esplendidos presentes que a princesa ganhou em sua festa , do lado de fora escondida mas olhando a discussão das duas amigas, tinha uma garota com um olhar que chamou muito minha atenção

" princesa estupida ! " a menina disse baixinho , mas joguei um encanto que mesmo a pessoa sussurrando o mais baixo possível iria ouvir normalmente , a garota tinha um olhar mortal para a princesa do Sol e da Lua , em seu olhar vi uma grande energia negativa

'' Chimera , o que esta fazendo ?" uma mulher mais velha disse , ela era a Condensa Cassandra uma mulher com poderes na corte

" mamãe eu ..." Chimera começou , mas sua mãe a puxou pelo braço e a puxou para um quarto , que tinha uma grande distancia de onde elas estavam anteriormente , eu as segui com muita cautela e discrição , Cassandra fechou a porta atrás de si mas com meu encanto ainda eu conseguia ouvir perfeitamente a conversa entre elas

" o que você estava fazendo lá ?" Cassandra começou , pelo seu tom de voz Chimera iria receber uma bela bronca

" ah é a Stella , eu não a suporto ela tem tudo mãe ... o que eu não daria para que ela sumisse desse castelo "

" hum... tenho que concordar com você , ela é mesmo uma pedra em nosso caminho , temos que tomar muito cuidado com ela , ela é a única que pode acabar com nossos planos"

" e o rei Radios ?"

" ele me ama , mas o amor que ele sente pela sua maldita filha é incrivelmente grande , mas eu vou me casar com ele , e me tornarei rainha de Solaria e você minha filha, será uma princesa melhor que ela"

" mas aos olhos do rei ela sempre será melhor que eu"

" tenha calma , faremos com que ele esqueça dessa ... filha " Cassandra e Chimera deram grandes risos

" e enquanto isso , eu farei desse baile da princesa o pior dia da vida de Stella"

" isso foco , foco em nosso objetivo , bom mas enquanto isso não acontece , quero que sejamos amigas , então vamos até lá e cumprimentar a princesa em seu dia tão feliz " as duas saíram do quarto e foram até onde Stella estava com Bloom, eu já tinha em mente um plano de como conquistar o meu objetivo e começar a fazer uma bagunça ... os melhores aliados são aqueles cujo a ambição é maior do que tudo !

" os melhores aliados são aqueles cujo a ambição é maior que tudo" eu disse dando risada pelos corredores

**Bloom...**

" nossa em todos os meus os meus 17 aniversários nunca vi tantos presentes "

" é , esse ano foi o que ganhei mais "

" também sua lista de convidados era enorme " eu brinquei

" Stella " nos viramos e vimos uma mulher mais velha

" Bloom essa é a condensa Cassandra a mãe de Chimera " Stella disse e fez reverencia para ela , " bom dia " eu disse acenando com a mão

" vejo que ganhou vários presentes , aqui está o meu e da minha filha " Cassandra deu uma caixinha roxa pequena para Stella ela abriu e lá tinha um colar de prata com rubis roxos , era muito bonito

" é o que vale é a intensão " Stella simplesmente disse , e fecho a caixinha e a colocou em cima dos outros presentes

" minha filha que escolheu " na mesma hora que ela disse isso , Chimera entrou no quarto e fez com que Stella surtasse

" você...sua ladra de vestidos " Stella gritou e foi até ela e tentou agarra-la , (isso não ia dar em boa coisa) pensei

"pensei que a princesa de Solaria pudesse ter qualquer vestido do universo magico , mais se quiser eu devolvo o vestido " Chimera disse ao se desviar de Stella

" não , não uso vestidos já usados " Stella gritou e Chimera saiu pela porta enfurecida e, Stella saiu mas pelo outro lado

" eu não entendo ... o que foi isso ?" Cassandra disse tentando entender o que acabou de presenciar na sua frente

" bem ... eu acho que é o começo de uma amizade " eu disse puxando um sorriso " com licença " eu disse e fui indo até Stella

" Stella " eu a segui até a varanda do castelo ela estava sentada olhado para os preparativos da festa

" já sei ... eu surtei mais eu não aguento ver aquela garota , eu já a achava chata antes de roubar meu vestido agora então nem se fala " Stella cruzou os braços eu sentei ao seu lado e peguei sua mão

" Stella é seu grande dia , relaxe " eu me levantei e puxei ela de pé junto comigo " ei você não me acordou cedo a toa né ? vamos você precisa se arrumar para sua festa" Stella me abraçou " só você sabe me animar em uma hora como esta ... bom vamos lá então " nos duas saímos correndo

**Valtor ... **

Depois de dar umas voltas pelo enorme castelo eu achei o quarto de Bloom, eu entrei a primeira coisa com que me deparo , foi nossa foto rasgada ao meio dentro do lixo , eu sentei na enorme cama , e a peguei " não sabe o que te espera minha cara Bloom " coloquei a foto onde estava e vi Chimera andando pelo corredor

Eu comecei a segui-la , ela parecia que estava até caçando algo de tão concentrada em seu caminho , ela parou e ficou ao lado de uma porta aberta onde estavam arrumando a princesa ( já sei no que isso vai dar) pensei, muito previsível mas ao mesmo tempo , algo que para alguém como Stella seria o fim do mundo

Chimera criou uma esfera verde , e fez um sorriso malicioso , e jogou a esfera em Stella o que ela não contava foi que Bloom veio com um espelho , ( o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro ), erro grave ao lançar um feitiço , na mesma hora a esfera bateu em Chimera fazendo com que seu cabelo começasse a pegar fogo , e fazendo com que ela saísse correndo como uma doida e gritando ( tive que conter os risos) , dois homens estavam vindo com um vaso com lindas flores amarelas e vermelhas para decorar o castelo , e como todo sabe flores em um vaso é igual a água , Chimera pego o vaso e virou em cima dela , fazendo com que ela ficasse ensopada e com muita raiva.

Ela andou em direção ao quarto da mãe e abriu a porta e a bateu atrás de si

" Chimera pelo Sol de Solaria o que te aconteceu " Cassandra se virou do espelho e viu o estado em que sua filha estava

" é aquela peste da Stella , ela é bonita popular eu não a suporto daria tudo para ser como ela " Chimera gritou , era a hora perfeita para a minha entrada

" por que ser como ela se você pode ser mais do que ela ?" eu atravessei a porta , as duas estavam perplexas ao me verem lá , pois já sabiam quem eu era

" você aqui , como conseguiu entrar em meus aposentos " Cassandra se levantou de sua cadeira mas permaneceu em sue lugar, já Chimera deu um passo para trás e disse tentando manter o que lhe sobrou de compostura " você não é aquele bruxo que esta tentando dominar a Dimensão Magica?"

" sim , meu nome é Valtor , estou aqui para lhes ajudar " elas se entre olharam e Cassandra depois de alguns segundos quebrou o silencio da sala

" nos ajudar " ela disse " sim" estiquei minha mão e com isso Chimera não estava mais molhado ou com seus cabelos queimados ", eu quero me banhar por uns segundos na luz magica do sol de Solaria , se me guiarem até lá , lhes darei poderes o suficientes para tornarem o rei Radios em um bonequinho , e tirarem o trono da princesa Stella e fazerem com que ela não seja mais do que uma sombra que um dia esteve aqui "

" pois bem siga-me " Cassandra disse , ela e Chimara foram na frente mostrando o caminho , enquanto eu simplesmente as segui e admirei o castelo

" lugar bonito " começamos a subir uma escada , mas para minha surpresa tinha uma pessoa que parecia meio perdida e começou a descer a escada

"Bloom " Cassandra disse surpresa

" ah , com licença eu acho que me perdi , eu estava tentando achar meu quarto..." nesse tempo murmurei um feitiço que me disfarçou como um guarda do castelo

" siga pelas escadas e vire a direita e siga pelo corredor " Chimera disse rapidamente e continuou a subir

" ah... obrigada " no mesmo instante ela passou do meu lado , mas parou e ficou me encarando nos olhos( devo admitir aqueles olhos mexiam comigo ) "algo de errado ?" eu disse com minha voz fria já ela parecia meio assustada " bem... não nada..." ela simplesmente disse e continuou seu caminho , eu a observei descendo a escada e dei um leve sorriso ao desfazer o encanto e ficar em minha forma original, e continuar a segui Cassandra e Chimera

" esconda-se " Cassandra disse baixinho

"tá bom " eu atravessei a parede que estava atrás de mim e esperei , assim que os passos dos guardas passaram eu sai , eu as segui por e entrei em uma sala que estava iluminada por uma grande esfera de energia amarela (o Sol de Solaria ) , quanto mais me aproximava mais a energia crescia .

"o Sol de Solaria " toquei com minhas na esfera e seu grande poder fluiu dentro do meu corpo me fazendo tirar os pés do chão e flutuar sentindo o poder fluir dentro de mim "a energia flui dentro de mim e eu sou de novo Valtor !" eu saltei para fora e estiquei minhas mãos para o alto ,e fazendo uma grande quantidade de energia sair do meu corpo e cobrir o céu por alguns segundos (agora Solaria não vai ser mais aquele planeta ensolarado !)

" bom acho que é hora de cumprir minhas promessas " me virei para Chimera e Cassandra e dei o poder para elas conquistarem o que queriam , a minha marca ficou em seus pescoços ela as daria o poder para conseguir o que queriam

" ai doeu !" Chimera colocou a mão no pescoço que agora seria um pouco quente " Chimera espero que você de um presente maior para a princesa na sua festa com minha marca " Chimera olhou para mim e deu um sorriso malicioso já queria me dizer a resposta " pode deixar essa festa será pra ela nunca esquecer " Cassandra disse "os convidados para a festa estão chegando " ela se virou para ver a agitação de pessoas circulando pelos corredores " então espero que aproveitem a festa " me virei e criei um portal e em segundos estava em meu esconderijo em Andros

"e então , você demorou " Darcy disse lixando suas unhas

"pela sua cara foi melhor que o esperado " Icy disse , me encostei na parede ao lado das bruxas que estavam curiosas em saber o que aconteceu

" temos um bônus , além de conseguir o Sol de Solaria a princesa terá uma festa memorável que está por vir " elas se entreolharam e tentaram descobrir o que eu acabei de dizer , mas elas logo saberão

**Bloom...**

Já estava pronta para a festa com meu vestido , deixei Stella sozinha dando os últimos retoques , então eu sai e vi milhares de pessoas , (é Stella não estava brincando quando disse que viria muita gente), o salão do castelo estava muito bem arrumado , tinham vários enfeites , uma mesa cheia de comida , orquestra...enfim...tudo e mais um pouco, olhei para a janela e vi uma nave de especialistas chegando , deviam ser os especialistas e Musa, Tecna, Flora e Aisha , corri para fora e a nave pousou , todas desembarcaram corri em direção do meu especialista favorito ... Sky!

"Sky " me joguei nos braços dele , e o apertei com força e ele fez o mesmo , fazia tempo que eu não o vi , desde aquele dia na sorveteria .

" Bloom esta tão linda !" ele disse me colocando no chão , nossos olhares um fixo no outro

" muito gentil de sua parte " eu o olhava e dizia para mim mesma , ele é meu namorado , meu namorado, e Valtor é só uma pessoa que passou pela minha vida , uma pessoa que eu pretendia esquecer

" desculpa interromper os pombinhos..." Brandon veio até nos e perguntou " cadê a Stella ?"

"logo vai vê-la , ela está terminando de se arrumar "

" está linda Bloom, deixa eu adivinhar Stella te ajudou a escolher o vestido " Flora disse

" ganhou a aposta , Flora "

"Ei vamos entrar , a festa é lá dentro " Riven disse , e então nos entramos , todos ficaram surpresos de como estava tudo bem organizado para a grande festa , ficamos todos juntos perto da janela conversando , Brandon parecia um pouco nervoso ( estranho nunca o vi assim ) , fomos interrompidos em nossa conversa por trombones que anunciaram a chegada do rei que estava prestes a fazer um anuncio

" bem-vindos amigos , obrigada por virem hoje é um dia de festa em Solaria quero que minha alegria seja a de vocês , eu tenho tanta alegria porque minha filha está de volta em Solaria " de trás do rei saiu Stella ela estava linda uma verdadeira princesa , Brandon ficou de boca aberta fazendo com que nos décimos leves risos mas Sky a fechou ,( e não era pra menos Brandon nunca havia visto Stella tão linda como hoje ), o rei continuou falando : " ainda tenho uma surpresa para todo reino e principalmente para a minha filha " os dois desceram a escada de mãos dadas mas quando já tinham descido , o rei tirou a sua mão de sua filha e pegou a mão de uma outra mulher " agora Solaria terá uma nova rainha Cassandra " Stella parecia que ia desmaiar de choque , Cassandra e Chimera iriam ser sua nova família !

" em breve poderá me chamar de mamãe Stella " Cassandra disse mas Stella deu de costas e voltou para seu pai " pai por que você não me disse " ela tinha um olhar de raiva em seus olhos mais ao mesmo tempo um olhar triste " pensei ter dito que isso seria uma surpresa " Stella saiu de perto do pai e veio até nos " o meu pai acabou com minha festa "

" qual é Stella veja pelo lado bom " Musa disse tentando anima-la

"e tem lado bom nisso ?"

" sim , Chimera podia ter uma irmã gemia "

"desculpa mais eu não estou pra brincadeiras agora, ... Chimera e Cassandra vão ser minha nova família "

" Stella procure se acalmar " Flora disse

" não Flora eu não vou me acalmar , quando meu pai disse que tinha uma surpresa eu...eu pensei que ele voltaria com a minha mãe " quando Stella terminou de dizer , se via lagrimas em seus olhos , mas ela não as deixou cair para não borrar sua maquiagem e também para seu pai não a ver assim , ela sai de perto de nós e caminhou até uma janela onde tinha o por do Sol lindo que Stella sempre amou ver

"pobre Stella " minha amiga estava tão feliz com sua festa mais agora só vejo tristeza em seu rosto

" Brandon vai falar com ela " Sky pediu

"é vai lá afinal ela é sua namorada " Elia disse e Riven empurrou Brendon fazendo-o dar seus primeiros passos

"oi Stella eu tenho um presente pra você " Brandon tirou um pequeno embrulho de seu bolso

" obrigada " Stella o pegou mas ... ela não tinha cabeça para nada agora tudo o que queria era ficar sozinha , então ela foi até um dos garçons " coloque isso com os outros presentes " Stella deu o pequeno embrulho para ele e voltou ao seu lugar, mas Brendon foi até o garçom e tirou o presente de sua bandeja " me dá eu do pra ela " , ele estava indo até Stella mas seu pai foi até ela , então ele resolveu não intervir e voltou até onde todos estavam

" Stella vamos abrir o baile ?" seu pai esticou a mão Stella pegou e eles caminharam até o meio do salão e começaram a dançar , mas Stella não tirava o olhar triste de seu rosto . Os garotos tiraram cada uma para dançar , Aisha foi até a mesa de comes & bebes e tirou uma taça de vinho , e encostou na parede e ficou olhando a dança , eu ainda estava preocupada com Stella não tirava os olhos de seu olhar triste

" Bloom me daria a honra de uma dança comigo? " Sky esticou a mão e eu a peguei e ele me puxou para o meio da pista e começamos a dançar .

Depois de alguns minutos dançando , fomos surpreendidos por gritos , me soltei de Sky , e corri para ver o que era , havia uma pilha de gente em um lugar , espera era onde Stella dançava com seu pai , eu empurrei umas pessoas e quando eu vi ... Stella estava caída no chão suando muito e gritando ," Stella o que aconteceu " eu gritei e cai do lado dela mais ela não respondeu ( acho que nem se quer ouviu ) ela suava cada vez mais e começou a se bater no chão e ela começou a se transformar em uma algum tipo de monstro , suas roupas começaram a se rasgar e ela se transformou em um monstro horrível ele era verde gordo , parecia um pouco com um sapo , olhares e gritos assustados ecoaram pela sala , mas todos se surpreenderam ao ver o rei Radios dando uma ordem

" guardas ! prendam essa criatura ela não é minha filha " todos saíram correndo para fora do castelo , e deram espaço aos guardas ," pai não sou eu Stella " Stella gritou ao verem levar seu pai para longe de toda confusão ela se levantou e foi correndo atrás dele mas foi cercada pelos guardas

" temos que ajudar a Stella " eu gritei quando vi as meninas e os especialistas "isso vamos nos transformar agora " Tecna disse e todas se transformamos em nossa forma de fada " Sky você e os especialistas vão para a nave e a deixem pronta para partimos " eu disse

e Sky acenou com a cabeça ele e os especialistas puxaram suas armas e começaram a correr para a nave

" fúria do dragão " eu gritei e joguei os guardas longe de Stella , então ela começou a correr e subir as escadas para encontrar seu pai , " ei onde pensão que vão " Musa voou atrás de Stella e gritou "explosão sônica " uma enorme explosão fez com que os guardas se jogassem no chão de dor nos ouvidos " meninas vamos isso não vai duram muito tempo " Musa gritou e voamos '' onde está Stella ?" Flora perguntou " ela correu deve ter ido atrás do pai " Tecna disse " precisamos encontra-la " Aisha disse , começamos a correr por um enorme corredor podíamos ouvir o barulho dos guardas correndo atrás de nós , quando chegamos em uma curva encontramos Stella todas demos um grito " ai meninas não me olhem eu estou muito feia " Stella começou a chorar e cobriu se rosto " não Stella não queríamos gritar , fica calma vamos te tirar daqui " Flora abraçou ela

" mas e o meu pai ?" Stella pediu " seu pai não vai te ouvir , durante a festa ele foi enfeitiçado poucos segundos depois que você se transformou " o olhar de todas foi de espanto e o de Stella foi o mais espantado " quem ... quem fez isso " quando Aisha ia abriu a boca pra dizer os guardas apareceram novamente " depois eu conto agora vamos " os guardas eram muito rápidos ... será que conseguiremos escapar ?

**Bom este é o capitulo 6 ... eu sei que está parecido com o original da terceira temporada , mas na minha versão eu vou mudar algumas coisas ... como o jeito que as winx ganharam seu enchantix por exemplo .**

**Quem estiver lendo e quer deixar um comentário dando uma opinião da história e alguma sugestão pode expor sua opinião a vontade ... eu ficaria muito feliz ! Até o capitulo 7 ...**


	7. Capítulo 7:Labirinto de suspense

Continuamos a correr , mas aqueles guardas tinham um enorme folego pra correr , eles se aproximavam cada vez mais " pólen dourado " Flora esticou as mãos e jogou um feitiço nos vasos pequenos de flor e fez com que eles crescessem e se enrolassem nos guardas , para ganharmos tempo " vamos ganhar um tempo " Flora disse , mas para o nosso cansaço os guardas cortaram as plantas com suas espadas e continuaram a nos perseguir " tempo é uma coisa que não temos " Tecna disse ao correr mais rápido " ei eu tenho uma ideia , vamos virar para a esquerda " todas olhamos para Stella em confusão " confiem em mim é nosso única chance " eu acenei com a cabeça apoiando Stella( espero que ela tenho um bom plano ,) viramos para a esquerda e mas para o pânico de todos era sem saída " Stella melhor se apresar " Musa gritou

"tudo bem " Stella correu até uma estátua o que parecia ser um deus grego e abaixou seu braço , e na nossa direita a parede se levantou e mostrou uma longa escadaria escura " vamos entrar lá " todas nós entramos de uma vez e a porta se fechou atrás de nós nos deixando em uma profunda escuridão, " e agora o que ..." Stella colocou as mãos na boca de Flora e pediu silencio do lado de fora ouvimos os guardas se perguntando para onde havíamos ido e depois ouvimos eles indo embora correndo , todas começaram a respirar profundamente e tentando não cair da escada

" e... e agora , o que faremos com o escuro ?" Flora perguntou

" ai eu não posso iluminar quando mudei perdi meus poderes " Stella chorou

" deixa comigo fogo do dragão " eu ergui minhas mãos para o alto e criei uma esfera de fogo que pairava sobre nossas cabeças e iluminou as escadas " ótimo, mando bem Bloom " Musa disse " então Stella e agora ?" Tecna perguntou " vamos descer que eu explico tudo " começamos a descer e Stella começou a explicar " essa é uma passagem antiga que foi criada em casos de emergência para que a família real se proteja , somente as pessoas da família real de Solaria sabem ...e agora vocês também " continuamos a descer o lugar era úmido e com muitas teias de aranha ( dava pra ver que fazia tempo que não era usado ), " eu já ouvi alar dessas passagens , ela vai dar fora do castelo não é Stella " Aisha disse " isso , em um lugar seguro " terminamos de descer as escadas e estávamos em um tipo de corredor longo ( e pra variar escuro)

" agora seguiremos por esse corredor por alguns minutos e sairemos fora do castelo ...mas ele não escuro ele tem uma luz magica que é conectada ao Sol de Solaria " Stella disse vendo o corredor escuro

" é mas agora precisaremos de mais luz " levantei minhas mãos para o alto e aumentei a esfera de energia que iluminou todo o corredor, e revelou grandes estatuas que pareciam fadas com grandes armadas ,

" o que é isso ?" Flora perguntou apontando para uma estatua

" os antigos feiticeiros de Solaria criaram guardiões para proteger esse lugar de intrusos" todas olhamos com um pouco de medo quando Stella terminou

" relaxem estão comigo e nada vai acontecer eu sou um membro da realeza de Solaria e estando comigo nada vai acontecer" Stella disse , nos fomos andando mas não parávamos de olhar aquelas estátuas

" esse silencio desse lugar é ensurdecedor " Musa disse vindo mais para frente

" nem me fale " Tecna disse

Andamos por uns poucos minutos e , eu senti uma sensação estranha como uma dor de cabeça , eu coloquei minhas mãos na cabeça , e apertei os olhos com força quase perdendo o controle da esfera de fogo que iluminava o corredor , o que era isso? Nunca me senti assim menos quando ... eu me virei e jurava que vi a estatua piscar

" gente a estatua piscou " eu gritei sentindo a dor de cabeça passar e olhando para a estatua

" o que Bloom ? é impossível elas só se mexeriam se fossemos intrusos e ..." Stella parou e todas olhamos para ela com um olhar de medo

" e?" Tecna pediu

" e se fossem nos atacar " de-repente nos viramos para ver Aisha gritando " cuidado " uma estatua começou a se mexer e bateu com uma espécie de arma medieval no chão onde Aisha acabava de pular

" coragem meninas vamos mostrar pra essas estatuas quem são as winx " eu gritei e voei para cima bem na cabeça da estatua e joguei uma bola de fogo nela ...mas para a surpresa de todos não surtiu nenhum efeito

" elas não tem efeito para magia ... só um ataque muito forte pode destruí-las " Stella gritou e quando me virei para a estatua ela bateu com em mim " escudo " eu gritei mas ele foi quebrado em milhares de pedaços e eu fui jogada para o chão , mas as meninas me pegaram

" um ataque muito forte ... winx vamos fazer uma convergência magica " Tecna gritou e todas nos exceto Stella voamos e ficamos na frente das estatuas

" convergência mágica " todas gritamos e jogamos uma esfera de energia enorme nas estatuas em nossa frente mas não aconteceu nada

" isso é impossível esse é nosso melhor golpe " Flora disse

" não vamos desistir " Aisha voou para os pés das estatuas " laço místico " elas enrolou os pés de duas estatuas que estávamos atrás de nós " explosão sônica " Musa gritou e bateu nas estatuas jogando elas no chão

"isso " eu disse , mas as estatuas começaram a se soltar " meninas elas são muito fortes temos que dar o fora daqui " Stella gritou a metros atrás das estatuas

" cipós mágicos " Flora gritou e enrolou as estuas , mas elas estavam já se soltando " elas são muito fortes ,nosso poder não é forte o suficiente para vence-las " Flora gritou

" vamos dar o fora daqui " Musa gritou e voamos para onde Stella estava e começamos a correr

" a não " Stella gritou ficando para trás com a estatuas chegando perto dela ," aguenta Stella " eu gritei e voei e em direção dela e peguei seu braço Flora foi para o outro lado e pego o outro braço " vamos lá " eu gritei

" morfiz encantado " Aisha jogou seu morfix grudento no chão atrasando um pouco as estatuas" isso não vai durar muito tempo , Stella onde é a saída ?" Aisha perguntou '' bem... eu " Stella começou , mas já sabíamos que ela não sabia para onde era a saída " ali encontrei " Tecna gritou e apontou para uma caverna na nossa frente " vamos " Tecna gritou ao ver as estatuas se aproximando cada vez mais de nós , nos praticamente nos jogamos dentro da caverna , ela era pequena e as estatuas não cabiam lá , o que foi um grande alivio para todas

" nossa mais o que foi isso?" Flora perguntou sentando-se no chão duro da caverna

" eu ... eu não entendo essas estátuas não podiam ter nos atacado " Stella disse ainda confusa, eu era como si eu tivesse sentido algum tipo de magia forte em quanto estávamos andando poucos segundos antes das estatuas virem atrás de nós... fiquei confusa será que eu conto ou não ?

" ...hum, meninas ... antes das estatuas virem pra cima de nós senti como se fosse magia negra forte que me deu até dor de cabeça , acho... que isso causou o incidente com as estatuas" eu disse , olhares confusos vieram ao me redor das cinco fadas

" espera ai ! Bloom , por que você sentiu essa tal magia negra e nós não ?" Musa perguntou

" eu... eu não sei , eu só senti'' eu disse simplesmente Musa era ótima para desconfiar quando havia algo errado

" bom o que importa agora é sairmos daqui , discutimos na nave " Tecna disse cortando as conversas

" isso Tecna está certa, Stella e agora ?" perguntou Aisha se levantando do chão

" bem... agora é só seguirmos por esse túnel ele nos levará para fora " Stella disse e se levantou , assim como todas

Aquela energia negra eu já havia sentindo , mas onde ? , pensei , era estranho eu sentia um frio na barriga como se ela me enfraquecesse ,

" Stella será que não tinha um caminho melhor não ?" Musa resmungou ao ver a quantidade de lama que estava na caverna e em nossas botas

" isso não é bom "

" o que ?" pediu Musa

" essa lama , Solaria é sempre Sol , e então da onde veio essa lama se aqui não chove ?" Stella disse andando

" é realmente estranho " adicionou Tecna

" preciso sair e ver o que esta acontecendo " Stella apertou o passo , ela estava com uma má sensação tanto de seu pai como de seu reino , pobre Stella ela está passando por um momento difícil

Depois de alguns minutos andando , chagamos quase no final da imensa caverna , do lugar onde estávamos dava para ver ...

"chuva " gritou Stella correndo , e ficando centímetros da floresta que havia fora da caverna "isso...isso é impossível nunca choveu em Solaria nunca !" Stella chorou

" nossa , e não parece uma chuva normal " Aisha colocou seu braço para fora e o deixou molhar " é um tipo de água suja " ela viu quando puxou seu braço de volta

" bom melhor chamarmos os meninos e irmos embora " Tecna disse

" ei venham mais para dentro tem muitos guardas ai fora eles podem nos ver " Flora disse e nos recuamos , Stella deu dois passos para trás mas observava os guardas com cães tentando acha-la e prende-la o que fez com que ela deixasse cair algumas lágrimas de seu rosto

" pronto , eles estão a caminho " Tecna disse guardando seu laptop , bati palmas e com isso Stella foi coberta por uma capa rosa brilhante que combinava cm seu vestido que havia sido rasgado em sua festa

" pra que é isso ?"

" é pra ti esconder os meninos já estão chegando " ao ouvir isso Stella se enrolou ainda mais em sua capa , para que Brandon não a olhasse

**Valtor ...**

"graças ao Sol de Solaria sou forte de novo " Valtor estava fora do portal Omega em cima de várias pedras observando as tentativas fracassadas de o prender , e pensando

"ah , você está ai " Icy disse ao subir com suas irmãs e se juntarem a ele

" então queremos falar com você " Icy disse

" digam " Valtor disse ainda virado de costas

" queremos saber o que você acha das winx" Darcy disse cortando sua irmã , Valtor se virou para encara-las com um sorriso saindo de meus lábios

" as Winx não são mais do que insetos que serão pisados ... mas enquanto isso não acontece elas sofrerão por terem se metido no que não as diz respeito " Valtor disse

" ah é e podemos saber como fará isso " Stormy deu um passo a frente

" logo verão , essas fadas tem poderes surpreendentes mas ..."

" mas ?" as Trix disseram em unisolo

" Bloom " Valtor disse , naquele momento houve um olhar o que mais parecia um olhar de vingança nos olhos de Icy

" vocês podem fazer o que quiserem com as winx mas não toquem na Bloom ela é minha " Valtor acabou de dizer e se virou de volta para a agitação que ocorria para sua captura , as Trix foram embora

" ele é tão misterioso " Stormy disse

" nem me fale , mas tem um estilo único que é difícil ver em homens hoje em dia " Darcy disse

" escutem irmãs , tenho quase certeza que irmos longe agora , logo chutaremos as winx onde mais dói " as três irmãs começaram a rir maldosamente fazendo eco nas cavernas

**Winx...**

Um tempo depois uma nave de especialistas desceu a poucos metros da caverna

" olhem , eles chegaram " Flora disse

" vamos , voar até a nave de pressa " Aisha disse , pegamos Stella e voamos o mais rápido que podíamos até a nave para que os guardas não nos alcançasse , por sorte conseguimos entrar na nave e decolar em segurança . Cada winx abraçou seu namorado , Stella abraçou Brendon com todas as suas forças nunca querendo quebrar o abraço e ele fez o mesmo

" Bloom você está bem ?" Sky me perguntou , ele viu no meu olhar que tinha algo errado , ainda pensava sobre essa energia negra que senti , mas... eu não queria preocupa-lo

" está tudo bem , só quero descansar um pouco sabe depois de tudo o que passamos hoje" eu disse e me sentei

" tudo bem "

" Stella algo de errado ?" Brandon perguntou a Stella , ela virou se rosto para longe dele e simplesmente disse "não... só quero descansar " Brandon se levantou e foi para ajudar Timmy a pilotar a nave ,Stella ainda virou seu rosto de novo para Brendon e sussurrou baixinho " oh Brandon será que você vai me amar mesmo com minha aparecia " Stella terminou com uma lágrima saindo de seu rosto e olhando o castelo de seu pai desaparecendo nas nuvens.

**Finalmente terminei ... espero que tenham gostado , a história ainda está no comecinho mas garanto que haverão mais capítulos! Comentem dando uma opinião !**


	8. Capítulo 8: A coragem de Flora

Chegamos em Alfea ao cair da noite , os especialistas pousaram a nave e saímos de dentro todos muito cansados de todo aquele transtorno

"Finalmente " Musa disse

" obrigada pela carona meninos " eu disse

" não tem de que Bloom , quando precisar é só chamar que seu príncipe virá pra te ajudar " Sky disse e eu dei um abraço nele , _eu sabia que Sky me apoiaria em tudo , mas... ele nunca deve saber sobre Valtor e eu o que tivemos_ _no passado , nunca_ ! . Nos separamos e cada winx se despediu de seu especialista

" vamos falar com Faragonda ela deve ter algum encanto que poça fazer você voltar ao normal Stella " Tecna disse ao andarmos pelos corredores de Alfea

" tomara , eu... não posso ficar assim " Stella disse sentindo uma lágrima cair de seus olhos ,

" não se preocupe , aconteça o que acontecer suas amigas sempre estarão com você " eu disse pegando em sua mão

Depois de um tempo chegamos no escritório de Faragonda e batemos na porta " entre " Faragonda disse e então todas entraram e ficaram de pé no lado oposto de onde Faragonda estava e Stella se sentou

" meninas o que fazem aqui , as férias ainda não acabaram algum problema?" Faragonda perguntou seu tom de voz estava começando a se sentir preocupado

" sim, diretora em minha festa me lançaram um feitiço que me fez transformar em um monstro " Stella disse de uma vez

" você pode me mostrar ?" Faragonda pediu Stella lentamente puxou o capuz que cobria seu roto e mostrou se rosto , Faragonda tinha um olhar de espanto ao ver como Stella havia se transformado

" diretora Faragonda viemos aqui para ver se a senhora teria algum encanto que faria com que Stella voltasse a ser o que era " Aisha disse

" vamos ver " Faragonda se levantou se esticou suas mãos perto do rosto de Stella criando andas de energia que a cobriram fazendo com que ela brilhasse , depois que ela voltou com a mãos fazendo com que o brilho desaparecesse e olhou com um olhar sério para Stella o que nos preocupou um pouco

" então diretora ...pode me ajudar" pediu Stella

" o encanto que foi lançado em você , é uma magia negra muito poderosa , só mestres em artes das trevas muito habilidosos e poderosos podem lançar um feitiço tão forte como esse ..." olhares de preocupação aumentaram , principalmente o olhar de Stella

" mas... então eu vou ficar assim para sempre ?" Stella se levantou e começou a deixar cair lágrimas de seus olhos , mas todas vieram e a abraçaram dando força para ela

" não , mas infelizmente eu não tenho o poder necessário para traze-la de volta ... vocês terão de ir até o planeta de Flora Limphea " todas olharam tentando entender

"meu planeta ?" Flora disse dando um passo a frente

" sim , Flora vocês terão que ir ao mar das lágrimas " Farangonda terminou

" lago das lágrimas " Stella disse

" já ouvi falar , não era lá que muitas pessoas foram pedir para que a ajudasse com seus problemas ?" Tecna disse

" sim , a muito tempo atrás tempos depois da destruição de Domino houve um incêndio feito de magia negra que quase devastou o planeta inteiro , muitas pessoas ficaram sem nada e foram até um lugar para chorar e despejar suas lágrimas de sofrimento ..."

"puxa !" Musa exclamou

" de lágrimas se formavam possas de possas se formou um enorme lago que , continha uma magia que fez com que o desejo de todos que perderam tudo voltarem a ter tudo de volta , esse lago tem o poder de quebrar magia negra que o ser tem dentro de si e quer se livrar dela ... assim terminando com o sofrimento de quem o procura " Faragonda terminou

" deixa eu ver se eu entendi , Stella precisa ir até esse lago e pedir para que ele tire a magia negra que está dentro de si?'' perguntei

" sim ... mas ela vai ter que abrir seu coração e mostrar que é digna de voltar a ser como era "

" sim eu vou lá e vou conseguir voltar ao normal " Stella disse

" sim mas , está tarde e vocês devem estar cansadas , melhor irem dormir , se quiserem dormir aqui não tem problema algum " Faragonda disse

" obrigada diretora " eu disse

Andamos pelo corredor e chegando em nossos dormitórios seguimos para o quarto de Stella e ela se jogou na cama e nós a seguimos

" que bom , agora tenho uma esperança de que vou voltar ao normal " Stella disse

" é amanhã partiremos para Linfea acharemos o lago e você voltará ao normal" Eu disse olhando para ela

" hum... Aisha você me disse que meu pai foi enfeitiçado pode me explicar agora como tudo aconteceu '' Stella pediu se virando para a cadeira onde Aisha estava sentada

" bem ... eu estava encostada na parede tomando uma bebida , e vi Chimera murmurar algumas palavras e depois criar uma esfera de energia , eu não sabia do que se tratava até... que ela bateu em você fazendo com que desmaiasse " todos ficaram surpresos com isso

" aquela maldita desgraçada fez isso comigo " Stella gritou e se levantou da cama

" mas é uma ela é uma iniciante ainda e Faragonda falou que somente alguém muito poderoso podia fazer o encanto " Musa disse

"então quer dizer que ela não agiu sozinha " eu disse , olhando para todas , " quem fez isso foi a mesma pessoa que fez as estatuas nos atacarem " eu disse

" Cassandra " Stella disse

" não Cassandra não tem poderes desse tipo ,e tem mais ela não é uma bruxa " eu disse

" hum... pra mim ela é " Stella rebateu

_Agora eu me lembrei do dia em que estava com Valtor e ele me disse que eu 'ia me arrepender ' , será que ele que ele é o responsável por tudo o que aconteceu , isso não era bom , se ele quer me atingir que atinja a mim não meus amigos_ ,

" meu pai então deve ter sido enfeitiçado por aquelas duas megeras , e elas devem estar por trás da chuva e ... meu reino está nas mãos delas enquanto eu estou aqui sem poder voltar e sem o que fazer para impedi-las eu me sinto inútil" Stella se jogou na cama e começou a chorar em seu travesseiro

" Stella fica calma , quando resolvermos o seu problema iremos para lá chutaremos aquelas duas bruxas do castelo " Aisha disse , Stella levantou a cabeça e tirou um leve sorriso

" obrigada " ela disse e todas nós nos abraçamos

" sempre estaremos unidas para o que der e vier , " Musa disse ao quebrarmos o abraço

" bem... gente melhor irmos dormir temos um dia cheio amanhã , melhor ir descansar " Tecna disse logo depois bocejou

" é eu estou um caco , boa noite meninas ," Musa disse

" boa noite" todas disseram juntas , e foram cada uma para seu quarto

Em pouco tempo as luzes se apagaram , todas já estavam em suas camas descansando , o luar iluminava o quarto da princesa do Sol e da Lua fazendo com que adormecesse e começasse a se mexer em sua cama

" onde ...onde estou ?" Stella perguntou ao se levantar do chão e examinar o lugar , parecia seu quarto em Solaria " estou em casa " Stella disse feliz e quando olhou para si mesma refletida em um enorme espelho ela se viu uma princesa muito linda com um vestido amarelo claro que ia até os pés , seu longo cabelo solto e brilhante " eu voltei ao normal " Stella passou a mão em seu corpo e tirou um enorme sorriso de seu rosto .

" papai " Stella gritou e saiu de seu quarto " pai , onde você está ?" Stella o chamou e então desceu por uma longa escararia e correu por um longo corredor que tinha um enorme tapete vermelho sangue com pétalas vermelhas combinando , ela seguiu com cuidado e ao empurrar a porta ela se deparou com uma cerimonia no jardim do castelo , " o que está acontecendo ?" pediu a princesa ao ver a quantidade de pessoas que estavam sentadas prestando atenção e ignorando –a , ela olhou para os arredores que foram cobertos por enfeites e lindas flores ," que lindo " ela seguiu andando pelo longo tapete e quando olhou para frente viu um homem segurando um braço de uma mulher os dois estavam de costas mas mesmo assim ela gritou " pai " ela correu como se sua vida dependesse disso e quando ela ficou ao lado dele viu a mulher que estava ao lado dele era " Cassandra " ela gritou ao ve-la

" fique longe do meu pai " ela gritou e o puxou longe de seus braços

" como ousa interromper meu casamento " o rei gritou , fazendo com que Stella olhasse para ele , em seus olhos só havia raiva ao ve-la

" pai sou eu Stella " Stella tentou pegar em sua mão mas ele recuou

'' eu só tenho uma filha chamada Chimera , e você não é ninguém é só um monstro , guardas prendam esse monstro " o rei gritou e guardas saíram de todos os lugares , o céu ficou escuro trovoes rachavam o céu

" não " Stella gritou e correu para longe de seu pai , mas o guardas a pegaram , ela se virou para ver seu pai beijando Cassandra e depois se abraçando felizes " papai " ela gritou com lagrimas em seus olhos , mas o guardas a jogaram para fora do castelo e logo em seguida a chuva começou a cair e a formar poças , e quando Stella se levantou e olhou para a poça de água ela se viu em sua forma de monstro " não " ela gritou e caiu no chão lamacento , ela olhou para cima e viu um homem olhando para ela " Brandon " ela pulos em seus braços mas ele simplesmente a empurrou jogando-a na lama " mas o que , o que te aconteceu , sou eu Stella " ele deu um sorriso e disse " não você não é Stella é só um monstro , Stella agora foi só uma sombra que cruzou meu caminho mas que já saiu fora dele desde quando virou isso " Stella começou a chorar ainda mais e com a cabeça baixa sussurrou " eu te amo " ele deu risada a quebrando ainda mais " pois eu não amo um monstro " ele disse friamente e quando Stella se levantou para encara-lo ele não estava sozinho havia uma garota ao lado dele " Chi...Chimera " ela sussurrou , Chimera pegou no braço de Brandon e disse " perdeu ex –princesa " em seguida os dois entraram no castelo deixando Stella do lado de fora chorando e na lama suja

" não ... vão embora , Brandon papai " Stella gritou e se debatia na cama gritando os nomes de Brandon e seu pai

" Stella acorda " eu disse tentando acalma-la , junto com o resto das meninas

" há ... não onde estou ?" Stella se levantou assustada tomando grandes goles de ar e suando

" calma ... você está no seu quarto em Alfea , você só teve um pesadelo " Flora disse

" meninas eu tenho medo , de perder meu pai , e ... e o Brandon " Stella chorou

" ei isso nunca vai acontecer " Musa disse pegando água e dando para ela beber

'' mas ... e si não conseguir quebrar o feitiço " Stella chorou ainda mais

" Stella , seu pai jamais mandaria te prender , ele foi enfeitiçado e você sabe, e Brandon ele te ama " eu disse

" eu tenho medo que ele não me aceite se o feitiço não quebrar " Stella bebeu um pouco de água

" ele vai te aceitar de qualquer jeito ele te ama " Flora disse

" ham... " Stella enxugou as lágrimas de seu rosto " obrigada não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês " Stella disse

" agora Stella durma vai se sentir ainda melhor " Tecna disse

"ok" ela puxou os cobertores " boa noite" ela disse " boa noite " todas disseram e foram de novo para seus quartos

Stella se aprofundou em seu travesseiro , e olhou a lua que hoje estava radiante na noite escura " papai , eu prometo que vou te livrar dessa maldita bruxa " ela sussurrou e com uma ultima lágrima saindo de seus olhos disse tão baixo que só ela pode escutar "Brandon meu amor!"

**Na manhã seguinte ...**

Eu e as winx acabamos de se arrumar para a missão e estavam no pátio a espera dos especialistas que iriam nos acompanhar em nossa missão,

" Stella tudo bem ?" Aisha perguntou

" sim...mas... estou um pouco nervosa por ter que ficar perto do Brandon "Stella disse com um olhar triste

" talvez eu possa ajudar " Flora disse dando um passo a frente

" sério como?" perguntou Stella

" eu aprendi um encanto que mostra o interior das pessoas em vez do exterior ...ou seja todos vão só ver sua beleza interior " Flora terminou

" Flora será que vai funciona?" Perguntou Stella cruzando os braços , ela sabia que Flora era ótima com feitiços mas sempre a uma certa duvida

" sim, claro que vai " Flora disse

" vai Stella não custa tentar " eu disse dando uma força Stella respirou fundo e assentiu com a cabeça

"tudo bem lá vai " Flora agitou suas mãos e estava saindo um tipo de pó magico ela então mirou em Stella e jogou o pó sobre ela , Stella apertou os olhos temendo que poderia estar pior do que já estava , e quando finalmente os abriu

" e como você saber se deu certo ou não ?" Stella perguntou

'' bom eu vejo a Stella de sempre " Eu disse

" eu também , mais linda do que nunca... ei olhem quem chegou " Musa disse. Stella avistou Sky , Helia e... Brandon! vindo em nossa direção para nos ajudar em nossa missão , ela tinha medo que ele não visse seu interior , e visse o monstro que estava . Cada especialista correu para sua namorada e deu um abraço , Brandon vinha na direção de Stella ela ficou imóvel esperando sua reação

" oi gatinha , como você está " Brandon disse , Stella soltou um enorme sorriso e deu um abraço no seu namorado

" é meu interior deve ser muito lindo " Stella disse ainda abraçada com Brandon e , sentindo uma lágrima cair

" ham... o que ?" perguntou Brendon

" ah...nada vamos para a nave agora " Stella puxou Brendon e os dois se olharam

" bom vamos lá quanto mais cedo formos mais cedo voltaremos " Aisha disse lembrando a todos que tínhamos que ir

"ok eu vou criar o portal " Flora disse

" mas não vamos de nave ?" perguntou Helia seu namorado

" bem ... se formos de nave será mais difícil para estacionar e levara mais tempo , melhor irmos por esse portal , ele nos levara para nosso ponto de partida " Flora disse , todos assentimos com a cabeça concordando e entramos no portal . Instantes depois aterrissamos em um gramado muito fofo , como se fossem almofadas ,eu olhei em volta Linfea era lindo , era uma enorme Floresta com vários tipos de plantas

" é de tirar o folego " eu disse me levantando e sentindo o vento bater em mim

" nossa " Musa disse

" Flora " ouvimos gritar , era a voz de uma criança , e quando nos viramos vimos um pequena garota pular nos braços de Flora e abraça-la

" Miele , que saudade " Flora se virou para nós e disse " essa é minha irmã Miele " , todos a cumprimentamos , ela deu um passo a frente e disso " oi para todos ... ei você é o namorado da minha irmã não é ?'' Miele perguntou para Helia , que com um sorriso disse " sim , sou Helia o namorado de Flora " ela com um sorriso disse " você tem sorte de ter minha irmã como sua namorada " quando Miele disse isso fez as bochechas de Flora ficarem vermelhas , e todos dessem uma risadas leves

" bom é vamos achar esse tal lago agora" disse Stella

" bem primeiro temos que ir até a sabia de Linfea " todos se entreolharam e finalmente eu perguntei " sabia de Linfea ?", Flora assentiu com a cabeça e disse " sim ela mostrara o caminho para o lago ..." Miele se virou para Flora e perguntou " posso ir com vocês ?"

" Miele é melhor não pode ser perigoso " Flora disse

" mas eu não sou mais um bebe , eu vou tomar cuidado prometo " Miele disse

" hum... tudo bem contando que fique sempre perto do grupo tá bom " Flora disse e Miele balançou com a cabeça e disse " pode deixar "

Todos nós andamos por um bom tempo _, olhei a paisagem em volta era linda , pensava como podia existir pessoas que quere destruir algo tão lindo como isso , olhando Sky me dava segurança sabia que ele seria capaz de me ajudar no que quer que me acontecesse mas ...e se ele descobrisse sobre Valtor será que ele ainda me amaria ?_

" gente chegamos é ali " Flora parou e apontou para uma árvore imensa algo que jamais havíamos visto em nossas vidas

" é então será que teria um elevador super rápido para irmos lá pra cima ?" Tecna perguntou

" tá brincando ? aqui a tecnologia é proibida " Flora disse e todos se entreolharam

"mas então como vamos subir ?" perguntou Stella

" simples pedimos uma carona " Miele disse , quando nos viramos ela estava em cima de uma enorme folha

" hum... mas como " Sky começou

" ela vai nos levar até lá em cima " Flora disse , assim todos subiram na enorme folha

**Valtor ...**

Darcy e Stormy conversavam e olhavam para sua irmã mais velha

" olha ela tá caidinha por ele " Darcy cochichou para Stormy ,

" Icy apaixonada , isso não é bom " Stormy disse baixinho cruzando os braços

" é pode me dizer o por que ?" pediu Darcy

" simples , se ele se apaixonar por ela ele dará mais poderes e atenção pra ela " Stormy disse

" olha pelo visto você também está caidinha por ele " Darcy brincou

" o que ?" gritou Stormy fazendo Icy olhar para as suas irmãs

" o que está acontecendo ?" perguntou Icy

" simples você e Stormy estão apaixonadas pelo Valtor " Darcy se levantou e encarou Icy nos olhos

" a é , e você hem... ah Darcy você tá mais do que na cara que também tem uma queda por ele , mas... ele não é o único homem da dimensão Mágica " Icy cruzou os braços e fez um sorriso diabólico

" é admito que tenho uma queda por ele , afinal um cara que nem ele não se acha todo dia " elas pararam de falar quando escutaram passos que ecoavam pela caverna

" Trix tenho uma missão importante para dar para vocês " Valtor disse saindo das sombras e caminhando onde estavam as três bruxas

"missão que tipo de missão " perguntou Stormy, Valtor levantou uma de suas mãos e criou uma esfera magica que mostrava as Winx e os especialistas em Linfea

"Hum ... já entendi você quer que vamos pra Linfea e damos uma surra nas Winx e em seus namoradinhos" Darcy disse

" isso ... mas não toquem na Bloom " Valtor disse , sua voz era fria

" mas por que ela é a que mais merece levar uma pela surra " gritou Icy

" da Bloom cuido eu , agora se forem lutar com ela não a machuquem de mais , estamos entendidos " Valtor se virou para voltar a escuridão

" mas e você ? '' perguntou Icy

" tenho assuntos pendentes para tratar " Valtor pulou em um portal e desapareceu

**Winx **...

" se segurem ela vai muito rápido e não olhem pra baixo " Flora disse

"por que não " Stella olhou pra baixo e viu a altura que estavam a fez se assustar e saltar para trás se encolhendo

" Stella calma estou aqui com você , e não vou nunca te deixar cair " Brandon disse e passou seu braço contra a cintura de Stella puxando-a para seu peito

" mas... e se um dia eu cair " Perguntou Stella

" eu te levanto " Brandon disse suas palavras acalmaram Stella e ela descansou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Brandon e apertou sua mão com força e tentando não deixar cair lágrimas de seus olhos , poucos segundos depois um vento mais forte bateu na folha fazendo com que ela tremesse provocando o pânico em todos

" mas o que está acontecendo " perguntou Hélia segurando Flora

" esse vento não é normal é como se fosse algum tipo de magia negra " gritou Flora se segurando nos braços de Hélia

" a não a folha " gritou Sky

" ela está fora de controle " eu disse

" vamos nos transformar " Musa disse , e todas nos transformamos mas nos permanecemos dentro da folha

" meninas vamos tentar uma convergência " Gritou Tecna

" tudo bem , Sky e Hélia cuidem de Miele , Brandon fique com Stella e agora convergência winx " eu gritei e todos acenaram com a cabeça , nós colocamos nossas mãos sobre a folha tentando manter ela firme para continuarmos nosso caminho em segurança " esta funcionando " Aisha disse

'' isso meninas continuem assim " eu disse , mas em seguida senti algo como se fosse gelo caindo sobre minhas costas me fazendo dar um grito de agonia

" Bloom " Sky gritou , logo começou uma enorme chuva com raios e pedras de gelo

" a não e agora " Perguntou Stella

" deixem comigo " eu me levantei e ergui minhas mãos para o céu " abraço de dragão " eu cobri a folha com uma enorme bola protetora de fogo que derretia o gelo e impedia que trovoes viessem em nossa direção

" isso Bloom " gritou Aisha , mas logo um trovão forte veio eu tentei com todas as minhas forças impedir ele mas não consegui , ele bateu em mim e me jogou para fora da folha fechei meus olhos com força tentando aliviar a dor , só senti um enorme vento percorrendo meu corpo e vozes gritando meu nome

" te peguei " abri meus olhos e vi Sky segurando minhas mãos e me puxando de volta para a folha para seus braços

" obrigada Sky " eu o abracei

A chuva continuou mas tínhamos o controle da folha

" Flora falta muito " gritou Musa

" não aguentem só mais um pouco" todas usaram todo o poder que tinham começando a senti-lo cada vez mais fraco , mas logo avistamos uma enorme árvore

" vamos " Flora murmurou baixinho

Chegando quase lá mais um raio consegui atingir a Folha , atingindo onde Miele estava fazendo com que ela saísse da folha

'' Miele não " Flora gritou, correndo em direção da irmã , mas não ia dar tempo de pega-la mas por sorte alguém a pegou

" peguei '' Gritou Hélia , ele a puxou para dentro , Miele estava tremendo de medo , e Flora a abraçou forte e sussurrou " eu estou aqui não vai acontecer nada com você " poucos segundos desembarcamos , estávamos fora de alcance dos raios e do gelo , o que foi um alivio para todos

" ufa chegamos " Stella disse caminhando até o que parecia uma clareira com uma mulher em cima do que parecia um tronco de árvore bem no alto

" ela é a sábia de Linfea ?" perguntou Musa

" sim " Flora sussurrou baixinho

" sábia de Linfea sou Stella princesa do Sol e da Lua , eu fui vitima de um feitiço que me transformou nessa criatura horrenda ...por favor por favor nos diga onde é o mar das lágrimas , para que assim eu poça voltar a ser o que era " Stella chorou ,

'' você pelo visto se importa muito com a beleza , mas lembre-se a beleza interior vem sempre em primeiro lugar " a sábia disse '' mar das lágrimas fica perto daqui na floresta de augrosts , mas tenham cuidado aquela floresta é perigosa terão que se unir em uma só mente para conseguirem passar por ela " , todos tinham um olhar de um pouco de medo

" sim pode deixar , mas pela Stella iremos lá e conseguiremos passar por todos esses desafios ' Brandon ficou ao lado de Stella e pegou na mão dela , naquele momento ela sentiu-se protegida como se nada pode-se afeta-la seus olhos brilharam como os de uma garotinha que é protegida de tudo

" então o que estamos esperando vamos nessa " Sky disse e todos voltaram para a folha mas , o céu estava lindo com de quando havíamos chegado , o que me deixou muito intrigada

" Bloom o que foi ?" perguntou Sky

" bem eu estou tentando entender o que aconteceu antes aquela chuva " eu disse

" é mesmo era magia negra , agora nos resta saber quem foi o arquiteto " Tecna disse

" hum Valtor ou as trix" _Aisha disse, aquelas palavras bateram em mim com muita força , ele havia me dito que eu iria me arrepender , ele deve querer fazer isso ferindo meus amigos , não eu não vou deixar antes disse terá que passar por mim _"

" pode ser , mas quem quer que seja iremos descobrir" Sky disse

" bom estamos quase lá , Miele aconteça o que acontecer fique perto de mim e se algo acontecer eu quero que corra o mais rápido que conseguir " Flora disse

" mas eu não vou te deixar " Miele disse

" prometa pra mim que vai obedecer " o olhar de Flora era um dos olhares mais sérios que eu já havia visto nela

" tá bom "

Depois de uns minutos chegamos lá sem problemas , descemos da folha e olhamos a imensidão de água , Stella levantou seu capuz e se ajoelhou na beira da água ,olhando seu reflexo disse

" por favor eu quero voltar a ser o que era por favor por favor " ela olhava seu reflexo e via que nada acontecia , e então começou a despejar lágrimas que batiam em seu reflexo

" Stella " Brndon a gaxou-se perto dela e colocou seu mão em seu ombro, mas ela o empurrou e chorando disse

" você não intende Brandon... o que você vê não sou eu é meu interior , por que ... meu exterior esta orrivel" Stella disse soluçando e deixando as lágrimas caírem

" Stella eu... eu tenho que te contar uma coisa " Stella abriu seus olhos para encontrar o olhar de Brandon " o encanto que seus amigas me lançaram nunca funcionou " Stella olhava ele ainda mais , dessa vez confusa " mas , por que você não fugiu quando... quando me viu assim " Stella olhou para seu reflexo no enorme lago " por que eu te amo , sempre te amarei não importa sua aparecia " as palavras de Brandon aqueceram o que estava frio em seu coração , ela , Brandon levantou o rosto de Stella onde os dois encontraram centímetros " Brandon " ela o aperto com suas forças e olhou para as amigas, '' e sabe o que nos vemos Stella " disse Musa ," vemos uma amiga leal , pro que der e vier " eu disse , " uma garota doce , que sabe fazer todos rirem , mesmo tristes " Flora disse " faltam parafusos nela mas sempre me anima quando estou triste " Tecna disse " e eu vejo uma amiga , corajosa que sempre soube superar todos os obstáculos em sua vida com cabeça erguida " Aisha terminou

Stella se soltou dos braços de Brandon e , se olhou de novo no grande lago " e eu que achava que meu único dote fosse a beleza " ela sussurrou quase inaudível , e deixou uma lágrima cair dentro do lado fazendo pequenos círculos " Stella eu queria te dar isso na sua festa mas... com todos os esplendidos presentes , que você recebeu sabe ..." antes que Brandon terminasse ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso um pouco amaçada , e Stella não perdeu tempo e a pegou , e abriu , era um espelhinho que era colocado nas bolsas para ver a aparência , ela suspirou e foi quando seus olhos brilharam " oh Brandon , esse foi o melhor presente que eu já recebi em toda a minha vida " ela o aperto com força e foi quando ela sussurrou em sua orelha " eu te amo " , e deixou mais uma lágrima cair no lago , foi quando derrepente ela começou a brilhar intensamente , quase segando os olhos de todos ,ela se levantou , ela esta com o coração batendo rápido ela não aguentou e fechou os olhos com força , e quando os abriu , o brilho todo havia se dissipado , ela se jogou na beira do lago e se olhou no lago

" eu voltei a ser a Stella de sempre " Stella gritou rodando ao ver seu vestido de baile impecável assim como sua maquiagem , todas as amigas a abraçaram com força , todas dando risadas e depois que o abraço foi quebrado ela se voltou para Brandon que olhava ela como se seu olhar dissesse tudo . " Brandon obrigada " ela pulou nele e o abraçou assim como ele fez e sussurrou em seu ouvido " sempre cuidarei de você Stella sempre " . " oh, mais que bonitinhos pombinhos se abraçando e um final feliz , eca isso me da nojo " , olhares de susto se voltaram para três figuras pairando no céu poucos metros em cima do grupo " as trix " Sky gritou , elas começaram a dar risadas , " hum , maninhas que tal darmos outro final para essa história " Darcy disse maliciosamente olhando para o casal ainda abraçados " isso , e o final será o afogamento do lindo casal " Stormy terminou e as três bruxas lançaram um feitiço que ia em direção a Stella e Brandon, não havia como para-lo .

" Brandon cuidado " Stella empurrou Brandon longe dela e o encanto bateu nela a jogando para a água com força " Stella'' gritou" Brandon gritou em pânico ao ver Stella cair na água , as Trix riram loucamente " prefiro esse final... infeliz " disse Icy , jogando uma bola de gelo em direção a Brandon " mas , o bem sempre triunfará ... Brandon salve Stella " Eu gritei , ele assentiu com a cabeça e mergulhou no lago " vamos cuidar dessas bruxas " eu disse jogando uma bola de fogo em Icy batendo ela no chão com força " agora vocês vão ver " disse Icy " Miele corra agora para o mais longe que puder , poder das plantas " gritou Flora raízes cresceram e seguraram as bruxas

**Stella e Brandon ...**

Stella caia , cada vez mais baixo nas profundezas do enorme lago , sua respiração estava em seu ultimo , e a luz se transformou em trevas , ela lutava tentando nadar mais seu vestido era muito pesado , fazendo com que seu esforço fosse em vão , e quando ela pensou que seria sua morte certa ela aperto os olhos com força .

De-repente ela sentiu algo em seu braço e na sua cintura , ela abriu lentamente os olhos e viu Brandon , Brandon não abandonaria Stella , ele sabia que ela estava exausta e não conseguiria nadar para cima , ele a puxou para si e colocou seu braço em volta do seu pescoço , e começou a nadar , eles estavam quase no fundo do lago , mas Brandon não desistiria , ele lutou contra o peso da água e quase na superfície soltou o que sobrou de ar , e saiu da água com uma explosão , ele pegou Stella em estilo de noiva , e nadou pra longe da luta das trix com as winx e os especialistas , ele a colocou delicadamente em uma grama e sua cabeça em sua perna

" Stella " ele chorou " por favor não me deixe , eu não vou te abandonar " ele fez respiração boca a boca , , suas lágrimas começando a sair e caindo no rosto de Stella , e quando ele quebrou a ligação de seus lábios uma lágrima caiu em sua boca , e em segundos ela acordou , tossindo a água que havia engolido " Stella " ele a abraçou " Brandon" ela fez o mesmo " eu disse que não te deixaria " ele sussurrou em seu ouvido docemente " as meninas vamos ajuda-las " ela disse e os dois começaram a dar a volta no lago correndo até seus amigos .

**Winx ...**

" escuridão impenetrável " gritou Darcy , fazendo com que não enxergássemos nada

" a não " gritou Musa

" cacos de gelo" gritou Icy , e cacos de gelo voaram batendo nas winx jogando as no chão

" vamos lá Helia " gritou Sky sacando sua espada

" patéticos, trovão " Gritou Stormy jogando raios neles fazendo com que Sky desmaiasse e Hélia quase

"não " eu gritei ao ver Sky desmaiado , tentei levantar mais Icy me feriu muito com o cacos de gelo

" Helia " Flora gritou , ela se levantou e voou na direção das três bruxas ," não vão machucar mais ninguém bruxas " ela disse jogando uma bola de energia nela com toda sua força , mas foi parada com um escudo das três irmãs " tem certeza "uma voz sombria disse saindo das sombras , atrás de mim , eu conhecia essa voz era ... " Valtor " eu gritei , Stella e Brandon chegaram na mesma hora todos os olhares caíram sobre o bruxo sombrio que acabará de sair das sombras da Floresta e bem na minha frente me olhando com aqueles olhos de ouro "Bloom olhe o que escolheu " ele ergueu as mãos , me arrastei para trás " fique longe dela " Flora gritou voando na minha frente " vocês são tão patéticos acham que vão me derrotar assim facilmente " , Stella olhou para ele e gritou " foi você , o responsável por tudo que aconteceu em Solaria ...e ...e comigo " ela gritou , ele com um sorriso malicioso disse " sim , e é só o começo , vocês todos vão pagar por entrar no meu caminho " as trix ficaram atrás dele com sorrisos em seus rostos " você não fará nada com quem eu amo Valtor " eu gritei me levantando , ainda tremendo pela ferida no meu abdômen , ele riu sombriamente e disse " acha que está em posição de falar meu amor " a ultima palavra me congelou completamente , mais o que mais me assustou foi o olhar de Sky para mim " o que disse " ele gritou " ela não te contou , Bloom e eu fomos namorados ,... e ela ainda me ama " ele disse Sky sacou sua espada e correu furiosamente para Valtor

Ele jogou uma bola de energia em Sky batendo ele em uma árvore e o deixando inconsciente , tentei correr para Sky mais cai no chão metros onde Valtor estava " vocês vão pagar por se meterem no meu caminho " ele disse e ergueu as mãos para o alto '' fogo do dragão " ele gritou e antes que pudéssemos perceber a floresta começou a pegar fogo " não olhem o fogo vamos fugir " gritou aisha , " não " Flora gritou e jogou uma bola de energia magica em Valtor mas ele simplesmente a pegou e segurou em suas mãos " patético " ele disse e jogou a bola na direção de Flora mas Miele pulou na frente dela e foi atingida e jogada longe " Miele" gritou Flora correndo pelas chamas atrás de sua irmã

Eu estava caída , no chão no meio do fogo estava sozinha sem ninguém em um labirinto de chamas ardentes " pobre Bloom " Valtor disse ele apareceu na minha frente com um sorriso malicioso , não aguentava mais , lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos ao ver o homem que eu amo , ou amei fazer isso , ele deu risadas que ecoavam por toda parte fazendo com que o fogo crescesse mais "sei que só está fazendo isso por minha causa , mas não desconte sua fúria nos outros desconte ... em mim " eu disse ele se abaixou do meu lado meu coração acelerou minha respiração foi quase que cortada apertei meus olhos com força quando ele sussurrou no meu ouvido " esse é só o começo minha cara , você ainda vai voltar para meus braços dessa vez para sempre " ele colocou sua mão em me abdômen onde foi ferido , e logo começou a queimar como o fogo ao meu redor, gritos de agonia saíram da minha boca , ele tirou a mão e quando abri meus olhos ele desapareceu e a minha ferida foi curada , olhei em volta e fogo começou a abaixar , e foi quando vi Sky encostado na árvore desmaiado e Valtor havia sumido

" Sky " eu gritei , e corri para onde ele estava " vamos Sky acorde " eu balancei ele mais nada , o fogo vinha ao nosso redor então , eu o peguei e tentei voar para longe , Valtor curou minha ferida mais ainda estava cansada e foi quando ouvi " Bloom aqui " foi Stella " Stella onde você está ?" perguntei e foi quando vi Aisha e Musa vindo me ajudar a levar Sky , saímos fora do fogo " todos estão aqui?" perguntou Brandon " não Miele onde ela está " Flora disse em agonia " preciso acha-la " disse Flora , Hélia a pegou pelo braço e disse " eu vou com você " ela o fez soltar " não é muito perigoso " ,

" não eu não vou te deixar " vendo que Hélia não voltaria atrás ela assentiu com a cabeça " vocês cuidem de Sky e vejam se conseguem apagar o fogo " Hélia disse e ele e Flora desapareceram nas chamas

" tá legal vamos tentar apagar o fogo " eu disse e voei para o alto " fogo eu ordeno venha a mim " eu disse e fogo veio dentro de mim , mas ele começou a me queimar , não aguentava mais esse fogo negro em mim e cai no chão

" esse fogo é muito forte " eu disse

" temos que apaga-lo " Tecna disse " meninas vamos enatar uma convergência mágica " Tecna disse demos as mãos e uma energia mágica saiu de nos para o fogo em volta , mas para a surpresa de todas e de Tecna principalmente não funcionou

**Flora , Hélia...**

Hélia e Flora , corriam nas chamas , atrás de Miele , o suor era evidente em suas rupas molhadas , tosses saíram dos dois e lagrimas começaram a lacrimejar , Flora caiu no chão e com muito esforço gritou " Miele " , o grito ecoou nas chamas , mas para seu alivio

" Flora aqui " uma voz fraca de menina foi ouvida , a poucos metros , " vamos Flora aguente estou aqui com você " Hélia levantou Flora os dois correram e o fogo aumentava Flora , o coração era a mil , mesmo exausta ela arriscaria tudo pela irmã e seu amado , Flora viu a irmã caída na grama , tossindo com o rosto preto , '' temos que tira-la daqui " Hélia disse " Miele calma vamos te ajudar '' Flora disse com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos " vamos " Hélia pegou Miele no colo e ele e Flora correram para longe , o fogo subia a floresta estava virando cinzas , a fada da natureza sentia a dor das plantas o que era insuportável para ela , todos estavam em perigo , e a esperança já era quase inalcançável naquele inferno , foi quando Flora parou de correr e ficou parada no meio das chamas , Hélia parou e disse

" Flora o que está fazendo " Hélia gritou aflito

"as plantas estão sofrendo... esse lugar está morrendo a cada minuto , não posso deixar isso tudo morrer, e Miele e você só terão chance se fogo se abaixar " ela gritou lágrimas corriam de seu rosto agora escuro

" eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinha " ele começou a se aproximar

" não vá , leve Miele para longe daqui " Hélia chegou perto de Flora seus rostos a centímetros , ' ' por favor me prometa que cuidará dela por mim " Flora disse , e Hélia a beijou em um beijo desesperado , ela o saboreou o máximo possível mais depois o quebrou e disse " vá " , Hélia olhou pela ultima vez o amor da sua vida , e saiu correndo se esquivando das chamas , ele correu quase exausto caiu no chão com Miele ainda em seus braços e lembrou 'me prometa que cuidara dela por mim ' , ele com um grito de agonia , se levanto e continuou seu caminho

**Flora...**

Tenho que concentrar toda a minha força agora , coragem eu vou conseguir vou me sacrificar por todos , rostos das winx corriam pelo rosto de Flora que foi cercada pelas chamas , Miele sua única irmã como eu a amo e... Hélia " eu te amo " ela sussurrou , e a ultima lágrima caiu de seu rosto , ela concentrou toda a sua magia e energia vital e um encanto, ela saiu do chão flutuando em meio as chamas que a começaram a queima-la. Dor era o que Flora sentia , mas ela continuou o encanto , a energia começou a sair para fora dela em um verde florescente ela gritou " folego da natureza " a energia se dissipou por todo o lugar acabando com as chamas de Valtor , o fogo acabou ... assim como toda a força e energia vital de Flora .

**Winx ...**

Hélia consegui encontrar o grupo e agora Miele abriu os olhos e perguntou

" Flora onde você está " ela olhou para Hélia agora chorando

" Hélia onde está Flora " perguntou Aisha

" ela... ela se sacrificou por nós " ele disse , todos começaram a chorar agora , eu cai no chão e sussurrei " foi tudo culpa minha " ,

" Flora " Miele saiu correndo pela floresta que foi queimada e viu sua irmã caída no chão com quase todo o corpo queimado , olhares de espanto cobriram a menina , ela chorou no peito de Flora e gritava ,

As winx , Brandon , Sky e Hélia chegaram , Hélia caiu de joelhos e chorou como uma criança , Aisha gritou com todas as suas forças " não " , de-repente uma luz forte veio de Flora fazendo com que todos fechassem os olhos e se afastassem , quando a luz se dissipou , Flora estava agora voando , suas assas cresceram e seu vestido e seu cabelo eram muito mais bonitos e reluzentes , ela pousou no chão e se olhou

" Flora " Miele correu e pulou em seus Braços agora chorando de felicidade

" Miele , tudo bem com você "

" sim , pensei ... que eu tinha te perdido "

" calma estou aqui agora " Flora a apertou com força

" Flora " Hélia disse , Miele foi para o chão e os dois se abraçaram , como se fosse o ultimo abraço deles , as winx vieram e os abraçaram assim como Miele

'' nossa você está linda " Stella disse

" é mais o que aconteceu " perguntou Aisha

" eu não sei , mas acho que a diretora Faragonda pode nos responder " disse Tecna

" ei olha Flora esse pó que sai de suas assas fez parte do gramado voltar ao normal " eu disse

" talvez se ..." ela começou , logo ela voou e agitou suas assas e suas mãos , um pó magico saiu de suas mãos , ela voou onde foi queimado e seu pó magico restaurou tudo , foi mágico

" eu consegui "

"é consegui ,mas vamos embora agora , sabe esse fogo acabou com minha pele " Stella disse e todos deram risadas

Todos nós voltamos para a nave exaustos , todos se jogaram nas cadeiras , já eu fiquei em pé ao lado da janela , agora Sky sabia ... sabia de mim e de Valtor , ele permaneceu quieto deste quando acordou , esse silencio acaba comigo , sei que ele vai querer falar comigo uma hora ou outra

Flora e Hélia, estavam abraçados assim como Stella e Brandon , era lindo , eles estavam mais unidos do que nunca agora , cada um descansando a cabeça no outro , esquecendo o resto do mundo

Depois de um tempo na nave chegamos em Alfea , e quando saímos olhares de pânico cercaram os rostos de todos

**Finalmente terminado , depois de um longo tempo de espera , mas pelo menos é um capitulo enorme , ( o maior que já escrevi ) , próxima atualização ... vai depender das visualizações que esse capitulo vai ter .**

**Quando na história está partes como "eu" quer dizer que é Bloom narrando sobre si ok!**


	9. Capítulo 9:Sentimentos e magoas passadas

Todos olharam de boca aberta e suspirando , ao ver sua escola quase destruída , o pânico correu dentro do coração de todos .

" não " eu disse correndo ,

" vamos " Stella disse correndo atrás de mim e todos me seguiram

" os alunos " Musa disse apontando para alunas da escola todas caídas no chão ainda em sua forma de fada

" elas..." começou Flora com medo de terminar a frase , Tecna pegou seu aparelhinho e examinou o corpo de uma aluna

" não ela não estão mortas , mas estão exaustas , pelo visto houve uma grande batalha aqui ," Tecna disse ao digitar em seu computador

" mas e a diretora Faragonda os professores " Pediu Aisha

" meninas aqui rápido " eu disse , estava de joelhos ao lado de uma senhora era Grisellda e ela estava junto com os outros professores desmaiados , com ferimentos em quase todo o corpo , dava para ver que eles tentaram de tudo para proteger a escola mais foi em vão

" temos que ajuda-los " Sky disse ao cair do meu lado _, eu sabia o que eu tinha que fazer , estiquei minhas mãos e comecei a concentrar minha energia em seus corpos , logo os ferimentos sumiram , e eles estavam acordando _

" mmm" murmurou Grisellda

" inspetora Griselda o que ouve aqui ?" perguntou Flora

" Valtor " ela disse sua voz quase quebrada , _meu coração acelerou ainda mais agora , ele? Mas como ?_

" as outras alunas '' o professor wisguis disse se levantando e correndo , e Grisellda foi atrás

" não é impossível " ele exclamou

" eu tenho poderes de cura ajudarei as alunas agora mesmo " eu disse e caminhei um passo a frente " Bloom magia winx " eu disse e me transformei em minha forma de fada

" espere Bloom , você nunca fez isso , pode ser perigoso , e..." Paladium disse mais o cortei

" não tenho que fazer isso " me virei para encarar a todos " eu tenho que ajudar _" eu disse , uma ponta de culpa percorreu meu peito , Valtor estava fazendo isso também por vingança ... de mim , não perdendo mais temp_o respirei fundo e voei para o alto da escola bem ao centro comecei a agitar minhas mãos e uma luz começou a sair de dentro de mim , e a luz cresceu e se expandiu por toda Alfea .

As alunas começaram a se levantar e, recuperar os sentidos, ainda um pouco tontas

" Bloom conseguiu " Stella exclamou , feliz

De-repente tudo começou a ficar escuro , e já não aguentava mais bater minhas assa um cansaço enorme percorreu meu corpo e , voltei a minha forma normal ,assim caindo desmaiada

" não " Flora gritou

" Bloom " Stella gritou e todos correram para me pegar , estava tonta o mundo girava ao meu redor, de-repente me senti como se estivesse , entre braços fortes só podia ser ...Sky!

" Bloom tudo bem ?" pediu Musa

" Bloom fala comigo " pediu Sky

" ela acabou com toda a sua energia , ... precisa repousar , vamos leva-la para a enfermaria " Grisellda disse

" Hélia e eu vamos voltar a Fonte Rubra e pedir ajuda " Brendon disse , Flora e Stella acenaram com a cabeça e os dois voltaram a nave e voaram para Fonte Rubra , já Sky ficou aqui comigo para me acompanhar até a enfermaria

Um tempo depois ...

Depois de um tempo de descanso na enfermaria , já estava me sentindo melhor , nunca havia ficado sem energia antes , mas foi por uma boa causa , me sentei na cama e olhei para meus amigos , Sky e Griselda

" então como você está Bloom?" perguntou Tecna me dando um copo de água

" me sinto melhor , obrigada " tomei o copo de água e bebi um gole só para refrescar a garganta

" então " me virei para Griselda " o que aconteceu aqui ? e ... onde está a diretora Faragonda ?" perguntei , um olhar triste veio ao seus olhos que agora olhavam para o chão da enfermaria

" Valtor atacou Alfea , " Griselda disse levantando a cabeça , olhares de espanto correram por todos na sala

" mas como ... como ele pode ter feito todo esse estrago sozinho " Sky disse

" ele é o bruxo , mais forte da Dimensão Magica, e aqui em Alfea a maior parte das alunas são novas e não tem tanta experiência ," Griselda disse

"e o que ele veio fazer em Alfea ?" Aisha perguntou

" ele roubou quase todos os encantamentos da escola exceto o arquivo mágico que ainda está intacto" Griselda disse

" e a diretora Faragonda? " eu perguntei temendo o pior

" Faragonda... foi combater Valtor quando ele estava na escola mas ..."

"Mas o que ?o que aconteceu ?" eu perguntei

" Ela sumiu " Griselda terminou

" sumiu , mas como sumiu ," perguntou Musa

" Valtor e ela lutaram na floresta de Selva fosca e não tivemos mais sinal dela "

" temos que acha-la '' eu disse me levantando

" isso ," Stella disse me apoiando

" mas primeiro precisamos reconstruir Alfea e cuidar dos feridos " Griselda disse e todos assentiram com a cabeça

Todos nós fomos saindo da enfermaria , já me sentia muito melhor fisicamente , _diretora Faragonda eu vou te achar_ , eu prometi para mim mesma , fui tirada de meus pensamentos quando alguém segurou minha mão e me puxou para trás

" Sky " eu disse

" Bloom precisamos conversar " a voz de Sky era grossa e objetiva , senti uma insegurança em suas palavras e isso me afetava e muito

" conversar " eu disse

" sim , me encontre do lado de fora da escola daqui uma hora" ele disse

" tu...tudo bem , claro " eu disse gaguejando um pouco , já imaginava sobre o assunto Thomas ou melhor Valtor !

Sky saiu e me deixou ali sozinha ali , então resolvi já ir para fora da escola , pra que perder tempo , andava pelos corredores , não parava de pensar em como muitos se machucaram hoje por causa minha causa , Valtor me dizendo " é só o começo _" por que , por que você tem de ser assim , o melhor por que eu me importo com isso ? você me deixou terminamos , você é_ _passado_ . Cheguei ao meu quarto e me joguei na minha cama , Flora estava regando suas plantas ao meu lado cantarolando ,ela se virou e chegou na minha cama e sentou-se ao meu lado e perguntou

" algo de errado ?" ela perguntou, eu não queria falar nada sobre Valtor , principalmente depois do que ele fez , eu só queria ficar só e refrescar a cabeça

" não... só estou um pouco cansada ainda nada de mais " eu disse, pelo seu olhar ela fingiu que acreditou mais eu sei que não

" então tudo bem mas... quero que saiba que se precisar de alguém pra conversar estarei sempre a disposição " ela disse com um sorriso , eu então a abracei e ela me abraçou

"obrigada " eu disse e nos separamos , então ela voltou para suas plantas , _na verdade queria sim conversar desabafar com alguém , mas quem ?, eu sempre falei tudo com Flora mais Valtor_ o_... ele não era o tipo de assuntou que eu _ _gostaria de falar com Flora _. Aprofundei minha cabeça no travesseiro e pensei em ir ver Dafine agora , espera ... é isso Dafine , e além do mais faz tempo que não falo com ela , desde o sonho

" será que " eu disse em voz alta , o que fez Flora voltar seu olhar pra mim

" será que o que Bloom ?" Flora perguntou confusa

" nada , só estava pensando alto ... tenho que ir agora tenho um compromisso até daqui a pouco " eu disse pulando da cama e correndo para fora do quarto

Flora sabia que tinha algo de errado com Bloom , mas ela esperaria que ela viesse contar

Sai correndo pela escola_, eu queria ir até o lagoa roca luz , pra falar com Dafine sobre o sonho , que ela apareceu e me falou de trevas minha cabeça, estava martelando tão forte na minha cabeça Alguns_ minutos depois cheguei , ao lago , respirava profundamente , que qualquer um ao redor ouviria

" Dafine " eu gritei, um vento forte veio e do lago surgiu um grande Brilho , e mostrou a ninfa do lago Dafine minha irmã

" olá Dafine " eu disse me aproximando

" olá Bloom , tem algo que você queira ajuda maninha ?" Dafine perguntou

" hum... sim , mas primeiro preciso lhe contar uma coisa " eu disse , estava determinada em contar tudo sobre Valtor e eu

" pode me contar qualquer coisa " Dafine disse , então respirei fundo e comecei

" bem , antes de saber que eu era uma fada , eu namorei um cara lá na Terra" eu comecei

" hum, continue "

" esse cara , foi meu primeiro amor , eu o amei de mais , eu... era ... apaixonada por ele , mais quando eu fui me despedir dele e vir para Alfea ele sumiu " uma lagrima percorreu meu rosto , por que sempre essas malditas lágrimas veem quando falo naquele cretino

" sumiu?" Dafine disse em confusão

" sim , e faz quase dois meses e eu o reencontrei , em Andros , ele ...ele é um bruxo das trevas " um olhar de medo percorreu o rosto de Dafine

" Bloom qual é o nome dele " Dafine perguntou eu , engoli o seco , e disse de uma vez

" Valtor "

" não ele não , foi isso ..., isso que eu temia " Dafine começou

"o que ?, como assim ?"

" Bloom , seja o que for fique bem longe dele , está me ouvindo ... bem longe dele " Dafine disse , um vento forte veio fazendo meu cabelo voar

" mas , eu não quero mais nada com ele , desde que soube quem ele era na realidade, ele só namorou comigo pelo meu poder , ele é um canalha " eu disse com raiva

" ele é um dos últimos bruxos ajudantes das bruxas ancestrais " um olhar de espanto correu pelo meu rosto

" mas é impossível , ele tem um ano mais que eu , e as bruxas são de um tempo antigo antes de nós " eu disse

" mas , ele foi criado por assistentes diretos as bruxas , ou seja ele foi criado , indiretamente pelas bruxas ancestrais" Dafine explicou e como um olhar de medo perguntou

" me responda uma coisa ... você ainda gosta dele " Dafine perguntou , não podia mentir , meu coração não me deixaria mais em paz

" sim , mesmo depois de tudo ainda sinto algo por ele , Dafine ele quer que eu volte com ele , mas ... mas eu não quero " as lágrimas ciam ainda mais dos meus olhos "ele me disse que se eu não voltasse com ele , todos sofreriam ... eu não sei o que eu faço , arrisquei a vida de muitos , ele não merecem sofrer por minha causa "

" Bloom me escute, Valtor é só mais um inimigo que com certeza você irá vence-lo , e ontem foi uma prova que você e suas amigas conseguem vencer juntas , mas você tem que superar esse amor por ele "

" obrigada Dafine " eu disse puxando um sorriso e enxugando as lágrimas

" sempre te ajudarei Bloom no que eu puder ajudar " Dafine em seguida desapareceu em uma explosão de luz de volta para baixo do lago

Me virei e me senti mais tranquila , agora eu entendo quando Dafine mencionou no meu sonho sobre trevas , as trevas eram Valtor ! . Caminhando com um olhar para baixo no chão de terra macia , olhei para o lado e vi o que mais parecei um cenário de uma luta , a grama do chão parecia que foi queimada por um fogo mágico ," o fogo de Valtor " eu disse , árvores foram arrancadas do chão e pedras gigantes se tornaram meros pedacinhos " deve ter sido uma luta e tanto , melhor correr para Alfea e chamar as meninas e os especialistas " eu disse e comecei a correr de volta para a escola

**Valtor , Trix...**

Valtor e as bruxas estavam ainda em Andros , em uma caverna no portal Omega

" Andros , um plana coberto um longo e denso oceano , é tudo tão vasto , terrivelmente úmido e chato ,venho adiando isso faz tempo mas temos que sair daqui , merecemos um lugar um pouco melhor não acham " Valtor disse para as bruxas sentadas em pedras atrás dele

" verdade , hum... mas onde ?" perguntou Icy

" que tal o castelo do Lord Darkar ?" sugeriu Stormy

" hum , pra ficar em baixo da terra que nem minhoca , pode esquecer " disse Darcy reclamando

" isso ela tem razão, merecemos um lugar muito melhor , com mais classe " Valtor disse agora se virando encarando as três bruxas , puxando um sorriso em seu rosto

" já sei , o que vocês acham de um castelo , antigo cheio de encantamentos e armadilhas , um lugar com Torre Nebulosa " disse Icy

" hum ... a escola dos bruxos , é parece interessante " Valtor disse , ele criou uma imagem de Torre Nebulosa na qual ele tomaria o castelo para –si , mas quando encostou os dedos levou um choque , o fazendo pular para trás

" tá protegido por uma barreira protetora isso é muito irônico não é meninas " ele disse

"vai ser como voltar pra casa " brincou Stormy

" é mais tenho certeza que a senhorita Griffin não vai nos receber de braços abertos " Darcy disse "

" Griffin " perguntou Valtor , mudando seu olhar ,para um olhar mais sombrio

" é ela é a diretora da escola " Icy disse

" ótimo , tenho que acertar umas contas com ela " as trix se entreolharam e se perguntaram o que seriam essas ' contas '

" é uma longa história , mais um dia talvez eu posso contar " ele disse " o que estamos esperando vamos lá agora tomaremos o seu castelo , e suas alunas , " ele disse e criou um portal mágico " venham meninas tem diversão para todas vocês " Valtor disse e soltou uma risada maliciosa e as trix o seguiram pelo portal

Segundos depois eles caíram no gramado a metros do castelo , Valtor seguiu alguns passos a frente , olhando o castelo que a anos não o via

" ótimo e como passaremos pela barreira mágica ?" perguntou Icy se achegando ao lado de Valtor , ele virou o rosto e encarou seus olhos azul céu

"tenho um plano " ele disse se voltando agora para as três bruxas

" as três irão se transformar em três lobos ..." ele começou " esperai , por que nós não usamos nossos poderes para quebrar a barreira " perguntou Darcy " o melhor ataque é uma boa defesa , como estava dizendo vocês irão se transformar em três lobos e eu em um cervo , eu irei correndo na frente e vocês irão me perseguir , como se fossem perseguir seu almoço , e em todo lugar tem algum fraco que mesmo bruxo vai ajudar um animalzinho indefeso " brincou Valtor , " sei só que eles não sabem quem na realidade é o animal indefeso " Icy sorriu maliciosamente

Um segundos uma luz forte cobriu os quatro bruxos e os transformou em três lobos e um cervo , e a corrida começou , ele atravessaram o portão de Torre Nebulosa , e em segundos eles pararam porque era o limite , então como Valtor disse duas bruxas o chamaram para entrar dentro da escola e, ele entrou ,

"calma não tenha medo , você está seguro aqui " uma bruxa disse

" ah , mais eu não tenho medo , e estou muito seguro " Valtor disse voltando a sua forma original novamente , as bruxas olharam espantas o homem que agora os olhos piscaram vermelhos e depois voltaram para um ouro " mas no lugar de vocês começaria a tremer de medo " ele disse e agitou as mãos as alunas se desesperaram e começaram a gritar , Valtor começou a agitar suas mãos e delas saiu uma luz roxa que foi jogada nas duas bruxas , fazendo com que se tornassem suas escravas , um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto , ele se voltou para os três lobos que agora voltaram ao normal

" é um encanto de proteção tem suas regras , se convidam a entrar o feitiço é desfeito aprendam , a lição para a próxima vez que virem um cervo fugindo de lobos " ele disse , então ele e as trix entraram dentro da escola

" então Valtor e agora " perguntou Icy

" vocês vão para o refeitório , onde as bruxas estão comendo " ele disse e se virou " eu tenho uma contas para acertar " ele começou a andar , e as trix foram indo para o refeitório

Valtor , andava pelos corredores da escola , Torre Nebulosa foi sua escola preferida , e agora será dele , mas primeiro ele teria de derrubar , o chefe da escola .

Chegando , do lado de fora do escritório da diretora Griffin , ele lançou um encanto que fazia pequenos barulhos , o que faria com que a diretora saísse e viesse ver o que era , e assim aconteceu ela abriu lentamente a porta , e ele se teletransportou para dentro , a diretora ao se virar e ver a figura que agora estava sentada em sua cadeira com os braços cruzados e as pernas em cima de sua mesa, e um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios , levou um choque tremendo ao se lembras de memórias passadas , que a assombravam até hoje .

" que felicidade , cara colega lembra de mim ?" Valtor perguntou inocentemente

" infelizmente sim , mas lamento informar que não temos mais nenhuma ligação " ela disse e se preparou para jogar uma esfera de energia em Valtor , mas ele foi mais rápido ele jogou uma esfera de energia nela batendo-a contra a parede de trás dela

Ela , aguentou a dor que ela sentia , ela não queria dar o gosto para ele do que sentia

" por que está aqui o que você quer ?" ela perguntou irritada ainda no chão

Ele se levantou e caminhou a Griffin ficando poucos metros perto dela " o que eu quero " ele disse em tom de zombar " tudo " ele respondeu

" tudo " ela repetiu

" tudo o que é meu , fiquei um ano congelado na dimesão Omega , meus planos antigos acabaram indo pro buraco " ele gritou

" seus planos antigos ! " ela repetiu

" sim , e você sabe muito bem quais são , lembra ?" ele agachou se e ficou encarando ela nos olhos

" se você não consegui no passado duvido que vai conseguir agora " ela gritou, mas ele simplesmente riu

" dessa vez terei sucesso , eu garanto , agora você , eu já não tenho certeza " ele disse e jogou outra esfera de energia nela ,a fazendo desmaiar

" tarde de mais bruxa sou eu agora que do as ordens em Torre Nebulosa " ele disse ,e estralou os dedos e os dois foram téletransportados para o calabolso do castelo , ele saiu , de dentro dele e criou uma barreira quase impossível de se quebrar e deixou Griffin lá desmaiada , com o corpo quase todo dolorido

" ela foi a primeira a cair " Valtor , disse e deu risada

" agora melhor eu subir e ver como estão as trix " ele disse e

**Trix...**

" Torre Nebulosa não mudou nada " Stormy disse andando pelo corredor que dava no refeitório da escola , junto com suas irmãs"

" é , mais agora que Torre Nebulosa está sobre nosso controle , tudo por aqui vai mudar " Darcy disse se virando para Stormy

" isso , a começar por aqui " Icy disse parando em frente a uma porta de madeira antiga enorme, as três bruxas , bateram na porta abrindo ela com um estrondo, alertando a todos , a sua presença , elas caminharam até o centro do refeitório , olhares de pânico cercaram as alunas de Torre Nebulosa ao verem as Trix novamente na escola, as trix só riram ao ver o medo no rosto das alunas

" mais o que fazem aqui , vocês não fazem parte dessa escola " a professora disse

" isso mesmo , mas agora a escola é nossa " Icy disse e Valtor surgiu de trás dela,

" Valtor " a outra professora disse

" a diretora Griffin é minha prisioneira , e muitas de suas companheiras já se juntaram a mim , não resistam e abracem minha marca " ele disse , e esticou as mãos para o alto , saiu uma luz azul clara que iluminou toda a escola , e em segundos todas as alunas estavam com a marca de Valtor , agora elas trabalhavam para ele

" acha que pode vir aqui , e fazer o que quiser , pois está muito enganado " a professora disse e criou uma barreira que cobria Valtor e as Trix

"agora ela vai ver " Icy disse e deu um passo a frente se preparando pra uma luta , mais Valtor pegou-a pelo pulso e disse

" deixe comigo " ela assentiu com a cabeça e Valtor colocou suas mãos sobre a barreira

" fogo do dragão " ele disse e a barreira caiu e se transformou em fogo

"a não , energia obscura " a professora gritou e jogou uma bola de energia preta para Valtor mais seu fogo era mais forte , ele consumiu a bola de energia ,

" isso é o que acontece , com quem entra no meu caminho " ele disse e jogou o fogo nas duas professoras, elas gritavam ao sentir o fogo queima-las , e quando elas não aguentavam mais caíram no chão , quase desmaiadas , Valtor caminhou até elas , esticou as mãos

" relaxem , é doloroso no começo , mais depois se acostumam... " ele disse e jogou uma esfera de energia nas professoras , elas tentaram resistir mais foi em vão"... acostumarão a me servir " ele disse e quando terminou , as duas bruxas se transformaram em dois monstros horrendos

" incrível " Stormy disse , ela e suas irmãs ficaram ao lado de Valtor com sorrisos em seus lábios , e quando elas pensaram que não podia ficar melhor , as bruxas e as professoras , se ajoelharam perante Valtor , ele esticou suas mãos para o alto e uma energia percorreu a escola , e no céu estava seu símbolo de comando sua marca, que agora pairava em cima da escola.

" isso , isso " Icy disse olhando Valtor , ele parou e se virou para as Trix

" tenho mais um trabalho para vocês " ele disse

" o que quiser faremos " Icy disse ficando centímetros de Valtor , suas irmãs ficaram com uma ponta de inveja e se aproximaram ficando lado a lado de Icy

" vão para Andros e tragam nossa hospede , agora ela terá uma companhia e um lugar novo pra ficar" Valtor disse , as trix acenaram com a cabeça e , então Valtor continuou

" ótimo , quando chegarem levem pra o primeiro calabouço do andar de baixo " Valtor se virou e começou a andar para fora do refeitório , uma energia percorreu seu corpo e ele se moveu magicamente para o calabouço onde Griffin estava

Chegando lá ele , passou a mão sobre o portal que impedia Griffin de sair e entrou ele viu Griffin ainda caída onde ele a deixou , ele riu ao ver ela indefesa caída no chão, ele se encostou na parede e cruzou os braços . Griffin , sentia seu corpo todo dolorido principalmente os braços e as costas onde a batida foi maior , ela se esforçou e abriu os olhos , e foi quando ela avistou Valtor sorrindo para ela , ela se esforçou e conseguiu ficar de pé diante dele , mais suas pernas tremiam ela não tinha condição de fazer um feitiço por mais simples que seja , Valtor conhecia seus pontos francos e ele os atingiu com força .

" você vai pagar por isso , voltará para a dimensão ômega mais sedo do que pensa " Ela gritou

" dessa vez não , eu não falharei , e vou me vingar de todos que me fizeram mal no passado como a companhia da luz" ele gritou de volta " a começar por você que me traiu naquele dia onde eu mais precisava de você " ele disse seu tom de voz mais calmo agora

" eu só fiz o que eu achava certo " ela respondeu

" sei, sabia o que estava acontecendo mais mesmo assim me traiu , assim como o resto do grupo muitos anos antes , se não fosse por você eu não teria que passar pelo que passei , toda dor e sofrimento que eu tive nesses meus anos '' ele gritou , Griffin olhou para ele , as lembranças bateram nela com força , ela sabia que ele estava certo , mas ela não se arrependia do que fez " agora você e todos vão pagar " ele disse , e então foram ouvidos vozes de mulheres chegando naquela direção

" anda " Stormy disse, ela apareceu com suas irmãs empurrando uma senhora que caiu no chão poucos centímetros de Griffin

" oh , Faragonda veio se juntar a festa " Valtor disse

" você não ganhará nunca a luz sempre triunfa nas trevas " ela disse se levantando do chão , sua aparência caída ela mesmo lutado com Valtor a horas ainda estava cansada

"e a luz me ajudará desta vez " ele disse , Griffin e Faragonda se entreolharam

"bom , espero que gostem das acomodações porque passaram o resto de suas miseráveis vidas aqui , trancadas " ele disse , e ele e as Trix saíram pela porta e ele a jogou um encantamento que as impedia de sair

" luz " Griffin disse tentando entender

" a luz só pode ser , a filha de Oritel e Marion " Faragonda disse agora com a cabeça baixa

"você , esta querendo dizer ..." Griffin começou assustada com a resposta

" sim , Bloom "

**Winx...( Bloom )**

Eu cheguei na escola , meus batimentos a mil , mais ainda viva , quando eu estava correndo alguém puxou meu pulso , eu estava pronta para gritar , quando meus olhos encontraram , o que parecia ser um olhar conhecido era ...

" Sky " eu disse ainda assustada , pela sua reação, ele estava muito sério , nunca o vi assim

" onde você estava ?" ele perguntou ainda me segurando , ela já estava começando a me machucar , eu puxei minha mão mas não consegui me libertar , e com raiva disse

" estava com Dafine no lagoa de roca luz " eu disse , mas ele não parecia convencido

" é como posso ter certeza " ele disse friamente olhando nos meus olhos , ele já estava começando a me assustar

" o que quer dizer " perguntei , tentando entender

" você pode muito bem ter ido ver seu ex-namorado " ele disse , eu puxei agora minha mão com toda força me libertando e dando uns passos pra trás , mas Sky me seguiu

" eu não tenho mais nada com ele , como você disse ele é meu ex-namorado passado " eu gritei

" é , mas você ficou com dó de jogar o anel de compromisso que ele deu fora , aquele dia lembra " _ele tinha razão , mas aquele anel já teve um grande significa pra mim no passado , mas enfim eu joguei ele fora_

" mas eu joguei ele fora , e na sua frente " eu gritei e me virei de costas

" é mais agora que ele voltou , " ele atirou de volta

" não faz diferença , estou com você e não quero mais nada com ele " eu disse e me virei para encara-lo ele agora estava a centímetros de mim , sentia sua respiração bater no meu rosto ela era quente

"quero que olhe nos meus olhos e me responda ..." meu coração acelerou nesse momento " ... você ainda sente algo por ele , por menor que seja _" eu sabia o que ele queria que eu respondesse mas eu , no fundo do meu coração por menor que seja ainda sentia algo por ele , no meio da raiva , rancor e ódio sim ainda sentia mas ... Sky nunca agiu desse jeito , ele já me magoo muitas vezes com Diaspro e nem por isso já agi com ele dessa forma , então eu olhei em seus olhos azuis , e mordendo minha língua pra não dizer besteira disse_

" Sky , eu ... sinto alguma coisa por ele... " apertei meus olhos com força e antes que eu terminasse

" escuta , você está comigo , comigo " ele me pegou pela cintura e me puxou contra ele , "eu quero você longe dele , você é minha , minha " , desde um ano de namoro Sky nunca agiu desse jeito , ele mudou completamente já o nem reconhecia mais ,

" Sky estou com você e ... vou passar por cima desse sentimento , " eu disse

" assim , eu espero , e já sei como começar _" quando abri a boca pra responder , ele fechou nosso ultimo espaço que faltava pra nos beijarmos , ele me beijou , ele passou as mãos na minha cintura e me apertou ainda mais, eu o beijei mas tinha um frio na barriga depois de o ver como ele agiu , e quando abri meus olhos e olhei pra ele , era ...Valtor , eu o empurrei com toda minha força longe de mim _

" não vá me embora me deixe em paz " eu gritei andando para trás mas cai no chão e quando vi era Sky , olhando confuso pra mim , ele se agachou ao meu lado

" Bloom tudo bem " ele perguntou

" s... sim , mas tenho que ir agora " eu disse me levantando e indo embora

Sai andando , o que foi aquilo , beijei Sky mais mas quando olhei era Valtor .Ele tem que sair da minha cabeça mas como eu o amo , mas também amo Sky

" Chega " eu disse " o que eu tenho de fazer agora é me concentrar em encontrar Faragonda, não ficar pensando em meus sentimentos " eu disse então entrei na escola e subi para o quarto das meninas , quando abri as portas encontrei logo de cara Flora e Stella conversando em cima da cama de Flora

" Bloom " perguntou Flora

"tudo bem , parece que viu um fantasma " Stella disse

" eu diria que vi um sim " eu disse baixinho , as duas se olharam confusas

"bem onde estão as outras " perguntei , e antes delas responderem entrei no quarto de Musa e Tecna , Musa estava deitada na cama ouvindo música Tecna estava em seu computador ( como sempre ) e Aisha estava lendo uma revista sentada no sofá com as pernas esticadas

" meninas " eu chamei todas me olharam " precisamos conversar eu disse

" sobre " pediu Musa

"venham explicarei tudo agora " eu disse , elas se levantaram e me acompanharam até onde Stella e Flora estavam agora sentadas

" então , o que aconteceu agora" pediu Stella

" eu fui falar com Dafine no lago roca luxe e quando voltei me deparei com o que parecia uma cena de uma batalha " eu disse

" a batalha de Faragonda e Valtor " Tecna disse

" isso " eu disse

" temos que ir lá talvez achamos alguma pista do que aconteceu com a diretora " Flora disse

" sim , vamos lá mas... temos que ter cuidado com Valtor nosso ultimo encontro não foi amigável" eu disse , me lembrando

" é ,pois agora já sabemos disso ... então vamos lá " Stella disse , ela se levantou

" isso , " Aisha disse

As winx e eu saímos de nossos quartos todas determinadas em achar Faragonda e dar uma lição em Valtor, andando pelo corredor saímos da escola , olhei a escola quase completamente destruída e suspirei

" calma , logo vão vir reforços aqui nos ajudar " Musa disse

" reforços " eu disse confusa

" sim , os especialistas vão vir aqui ajudar na reconstrução ... mas eles vão demorar um pouco para vir " Tecna explicou

'' bem o que estamos esperando vamos nos transformar " Stella disse e, nos transformamos em nossa forma de fada

" vamos eu vou mostrar o local " eu disse voando na frente e as winx me seguiram , avistei logo o local da luta

" ali '' apontei e todas voamos naquela direção

" nossa " suspirou Musa ao olhar para a cena de batalha ao acabar de pousar

" deve ter sido uma batalha e tanto " Tecna disse

''é dá pra ver que sim mas... por onde começamos? " Stella perguntou

'' primeiro temo que achar o rastro de Valtor " eu disse

" tá mas como? " perguntou Stella

Um momento de silencio percorreu o grupo , mas logo foi quebrado

" bem tem alguém que viu a luta de Valtor e Faragonda , e deve ter visto o que aconteceu " Flora disse ao caminhar na frente de todos roubando a atenção

" ok e como vamos encontrar esse alguém ?" perguntou Stella novamente

" já achamos '' Flora disse , agora todas principalmente Stella estavam confusos

" hum... '?' Stella resmungou

"olhem em volta " Flora disse e vou a centímetros do chão

" a floresta , tá brincando " Musa disse surpresa

" se afastem meninas vou tentar um encanto " Flora disse , todas acenaram com a cabeça e Flora começou ela gritou " sinfonia da natureza '' ventos vindos de todas as direções fizeram Flora levitar mais alto , o vento era intenso , mas Flora tinha todo o controle , e segundos depois o vento foi parando e ela ficou de pé no chão seu olhar sob a grama que havia sido queimada

" então Flora ?" pediu Musa, Flora com lagrimas saindo pelos olhos assustou a todos

" a não... me diga que ..." Stella começou cobrindo os olhos

" Faragonda está viva '' Flora disse , um alivio percorreu em todas

" ótimo sabemos que Faragonda está viva , agora só nos resta saber aonde " Tecna disse

" bem , Valtor deve ter sequestrado ela , ou levado ela para algum lugar " Stella disse

"então ..." começou Aisha

" se acharmos onde Valtor está ..." Flora continuou

" acharemos Faragonda " terminei

" ok ... mas onde ele está? " perguntou Stella

" as plantas viram a batalha de Valtor e Faragonda " Flora se levantou e continuou a dizer " Faragonda tentou resistir mas desmaiou com um encanto que Valtor jogou nela , mas ela está viva , as plantas disseram que ele fugiu em um portal com Faragonda " Flora terminou

" meninas , o esconderijo de Valtor é no meu planeta então ele só pode estar lá " Aisha disse

" ai é que tá ... horas depois as plantas o viram novamente , ele e as Trix , e ele foram no caminho para Torre Nebulosa " Flora terminou

" a não as bruxas ," eu disse começando a me preocupar

" vamos lá ver se o achamos " Stella disse. Então todas voamos para o céu estava quase anoitecendo , _sentia uma_ _má sensação dentro de mim , como se algo de ruim fosse acontecer ._ Voando pela Floresta avistamos o castelo de Torre Nebulosa ,e todas olharam para um símbolo que estava sobre a escola , como um sinal de poder

" o que ... o que é aquilo " perguntou Stella

" ei , essa não é a marca que estavam nas sereias transformadas por Valtor " Flora disse

''pelo visto é a marca dele , isso significa que ele deve ter tomado a escola para si " Tecna disse ao observar a marca pairar sobre a escola

"não " sussurrei baixinho " vamos entrar , e salvar a diretora Faragonda '' eu disse

" isso " Musa disse

Descemos e , começamos a andar pela ponte que dava na porta de entrada da escola , todas nós estavam determinadas , mas também com um medo em nossos corações e ódio , e isso , era o que mantinha nós de pé e ir salvar Faragonda e as bruxas , quando estávamos perto da porta vimos uma sombra , era alguém , então nos aproximamos e quando chegamos perto suficiente vimos que não era ninguém mais do que...

" Mirta " Flora disse e a abraçou

" meninas que susto pensei que fossem as Trix " Mirta suspirou

" ei ...xinga mas não ofende " Musa disse cruzando os braços fazendo careta

"o que você está fazendo aqui ?" perguntei

" eu estou preocupada com as outras bruxas , Griselda tentou se comunicar com elas , mas não teve resposta e com Valtor a solta eu tenho medo , que... possa ter acontecido o pior " Mirta disse , ela se via que estava mesmo muito preocupada ela olhou para o chão e começou a descer uma lágrima de seu olho

" ei , Mirta estamos aqui para ajudar , vamos encontrar a diretora Faragonda e ajudar as bruxas juntas " Flora enxugou sua lágrima e levantou seu rosto , Mirta puxou um sorriso e a abraçou e disse " obrigada "

" ok vamos entrar '' Tecna disse

Todas respiramos fundo e entramos , logo demos de cara com o refeitório , estava vazio , rondava um silencio ensurdecedor pela escola , o que não é normal para uma escola , andamos pelo refeitório mas , não havia nenhum sinal de batalha , parecia que estava tudo normal o que era estranho

" que estranho " Tecna disse ao começar a escânear a área " aqui mostra que tem uma enorme quantidade enorme de magia negra muito maior e mais intensa quanto a de costume"

" bem parece que esta tudo normal por aqui " Stella disse

" não se engane , está escutando isso " perguntei

" não estou escutando nada " Stella simplesmente disse

" exatamente , não é normal uma escola ser tão silenciosa assim " eu disse

"Bloom está certa , vamos olhar nos quartos das alunas talvez lá as achemos " Musa disse , todas acentiram com a cabeça e seguiram Musa pelo caminho que levava aos dormitórios das alunas , seguimos por um corredor escuro , passamos pelas salas de aula que não havia professor e muito menos alunos

" as salas estão vazias "Aisha disse

" o que aconteceu aqui " Mirta disse

" Valtor aconteceu " Stella disse

''chegamos " Musa disse

A porta do quarto estava fechada , todas paramos em frente a porta , olhando e pensando o que poderia ter do outro lado , um frio correu na espinha de todos

" hum... quem vai dar o primeiro passo ?"Stella pediu todas nos entreolhamos por um momento , até que Aisha esticou as duas mãos e respirou fundo , e com um empurrão , as portas se abriram , ela foi a primeira a entrar seguida por Mirta eu e o resto do grupo

" mas ... o que ?" Aisha gaguejou ao ver as alunas deitadas na cama , elas tinham um brilho dourado nos olhos , elas estavam imóveis nas camas o mundo podia desabar agora sobre suas cabeças e elas nem ligariam

" não " eu disse pensando o pior , Tecna veio ao meu lado e tirou seu escâner , ele escaneou toda a aluna da cabeças aos pés , Tecna estão começou a digitar e disse " elas estão sobre um feitiço muito potente " Tecna começou

" feitiço potente " Mirta disse chegando ao nosso lado

" sim , é um feitiço que as controla e quando estão dessa maneira estão decansando e regenerando o seu poder para combater mais ainda" Tecna terminou o olhar de Mirta agora era de susto e medo , medo como que poderia acontecer com Lucy e as outras bruxas

" mas ... e a Lucy ela não tá aqui " ela disse , ela olhou para o chão em frustação , ela daria tudo para ajudar sua amiga

"calma vamos acha-la "Stella disse , Mirta deu um leve sorriso e assentiu com a cabeça

**Valtor...**

Valtor estava sentado na cadeira da diretora Griffin ( ou melhor sua cadeira agora ) , ele estava calado , pensando analisando seu próximo passo .

As Trix estavam sentadas em um sofá que havia na sala , elas observavam Valtor pensando , quito em seu canto , Icy a líder das Trix estava pensando sobre quando ele deu a missão para elas irem atrás das fadas e os especialistas , ela pensava sobre o que Valtor disse

**Flashback...**

Trix tenho uma missão importante para dar para vocês " Valtor disse saindo das sombras e caminhando onde estavam as três bruxas

"missão que tipo de missão " perguntou Stormy, Valtor levantou uma de suas mãos e criou uma esfera magica que mostrava as Winx e os especialistas em Linfea

"Hum ... já entendi você quer que vamos pra Linfea e damos uma surra nas Winx e em seus namoradinhos" Darcy disse

" isso ... mas não toquem na Bloom " Valtor disse , sua voz era fria

" mas por que ela é a que mais merece levar uma pela surra " gritou Icy

" da Bloom cuido eu , agora se forem lutar com ela não a machuquem de mais , estamos entendido"

**Fim do Flashback...**

" por que " ela murmurou baixinho , mas suas irmãs viram o quanto ela estava inquieta e para ela estar assim algo de grave estava acontecendo

" o que você tem " Darcy perguntou ao se virar para sua irmã

" lembram , quando Valtor deu a missão de ir atrás das winx e seus namoradinho ridículos em Linfea " Icy disse baixinho ela sabia que Valtor não gostaria de ouvir elas falando sobre isso , Darcy e Stormy acentiram com a cabeça

" bem ... ele disse para não tocarmos na Bloom " Icy disse , a memoria a atordoava o que aquele cara ali sentado esconde? o que ele tem com Bloom ? ela se perguntava ainda mais

" é , mais por que ? Ela era a que mais merecia levar uma surra " Stormy disse , agora cruzando as pernas

" isso eu não entendo , por que ele pediria isso ? o que ele tem com ela " Darcy disse

"então temos que descobrir essa ligação ..." Icy disse mais foi interrompida antes de terminar a frase

" lamento interromper sua conversa " Icy saltou ao ver Valtor atrás dela

" não ... hum não estávamos falando nada de importante " Darcy disse , as Trix estavam impressionadas como ele chegou aqui sem fazer nenhum barulho, Valtor fingiu que acreditou ele sabia que elas estavam falando dele , e já imaginava o que.

"bem... já sei o que faremos em seguida " ele caminhou alguns passos para perto da janela

" o que " perguntou Stormy curiosa , antes que Valtor pudesse falar a bola de cristal que ficava na mesa do escritório começou a brilhar um vermelho ofuscante , as Trix se levantaram e ficaram em volta da bola ,Valtor passou a mão rente a bola e a visão surgiu as Winx, invadirão Torre Nebulosa

" o que " Darcy disse

" que ousadia dessas fadas invadirem Torre Nebulosa , '' Stormy disse batendo a mão na mesa

" as winx , acham mesmo que podem me derrotar " Valtor disse com a voz cansada

" e olhem até a estupida da Mirta tá com eles '' Icy disse e apontou para a garota na bola

" conhecem essa garota " Valtor perguntou

" infelizmente , ela é uma ex – aluna dessa escola , super amiga da ridícula da Lucy uma monga , as duas são duas desmioladas , no mínimo Mirta deve ter vindo para ver sua amiguinha " Icy disse

" hum... então acho que o plano vai ter que esperar , não podemos deixar nossa visitas esperando " Valtor brincou e se jogou na cadeira

" então vamos lá " Icy disse

" esperem " Valtor disse , as Trix se viraram e o viram com um sorriso diabólico no rosto

" vamos brincar um pouco com elas , elas parecem tão sérias e preocupadas , vamos anima-las um pouco" Valtor disse, as três garotas com sorrisos em seus rostos se aproximaram ainda mais agora .

**Winx...**

" temos que ajuda-las " Mirta disse , agora mais determinada do que nunca em ajuda-las , Tecna se aproximou da garota 'dormindo' , ela observou alguma mancha em seu pescoço , era uma marca a marca de Valtor , Tecna olhou e se virou para todas nós e com um olhar sério disse:

" elas estão com a marca de Valtor , isso significa que para salva-las temos que combater Valtor " Tecna disse ,..._ meu coração acelerou um pouco ao pensar e ter que enfrentar Valtor de novo , ele usaria meus amigos contra mim , mas ele não me machucaria_ _pelo menos não fisicamente_

" então vamos " Aisha disse , segundos depois ouvimos um estrondo do lado de fora do quarto , nos entreolhamos e saímos correndo para fora do quarto

" o que foi isso?" perguntou Flora

" não sei mas coisa boa não deve ser " Stella disse

"ei olhem " Musa apontou para as portas e saídas do castelo , todas desapareceram magicamente nos encurralando , estávamos presas , logo mais barulhos percorreram o corredor , e dois monstros saíram das paredes e bruxas encantadas vieram de todas as direções , Mirta ficou com o coração na mão ao ver Lucy vindo para ataca-las , ela estava preocupada

" Lucy " ela gritou ,e começou a dar passos para a amiga , mas Tecna a pegou pelo ombro a impedindo de prosseguir , Mirta olhou para Tecna

" Não adianta ela não te ouve" Mirta olhou para Lucy que a bateu com uma bola de energia negra na parede oposta Mirta gritou de dor e lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, ao pensar que Lucy fez isso com ela , antes de desmaiar ela sussurrou fracamente " Lucy " e desmaiou no chão

" Mirta " Flora gritou e quando foi correr para a amiga o monstro bateu no chão impedindo sua passagem

'' vamos nos transformar agora " eu disse , todas nos juntamos em uma roda e a luz nos cobriu , nos transformamos em nossa forma de fada e estávamos preparadas para a luta que viria

**Esse foi o capítulo 9 , depois de um longo tempo foi atualizado ,**** MAS ESSA HITÓRIA TERA FIM MESMO QUE DEMORE UM POUCO ,**** novamente próxima atualização ira depender da quantidade de visualizações que esse capitulo terá**

**Obrigada a quem está acompanhando !**


End file.
